How Do You Conquer a Girl?
by WeHoldItDown
Summary: "You know nothing about being a gentleman." "Then tell me." "Tell what?" "What is, be a gentleman?." "Okay. First of all, a real gentleman doesn't carries a girl against her will to his car." "That's stupid." "It is not!" "Yes, it is!" "See, you are a jerk." Kim is a difficult kind of girl and don't get played easily, but Jack won't accept that, will he be able to conquer Kim?
1. Chapter 1

**SUP?**

**SO, YOU GUYS CAN CALL ME JADE**

**PUH-LEASE DON'T JUDGE THE STORY BY THE FIRST CHAPTER CUZ I KNOW IT SUCKS, I JUST DIDN'T THINK OF A BETTER WAY OF START THE STORY**

**ENJOY IT, AND PRAY TO GOD ASKING FOR A IMPROVED SECOND CHAPTER **

**Disclaimer: Please, I'm 15 how can a 15 years old own a sitcom? I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT.**

Chapter 1- New Town, New School, New life

**Kim's POV**

It has been a month since my dad died in a crash and tears still coming up from my eyes every time I remember of him.  
It's only me and my mom since then how cliche huh? My mom said the trunk would hit both of them if my dad didn't see it coming, he turned the car they were in to his side and it hit just him, he saved my mother's life.

This was a really hard month for us... My mom received a job offer in another city so we decided to move out so we could star all over again in a new place. Saying goodbye to my friends and school was the hardest thing I've ever done, and even more saying goodbye to the dojo I've always belonged since when I was four.

Oh Yeah, I fogort to tell I'm a black belt at karate and I really love doing it, it makes me fell alive. When I tell people I do karate they always seems surprise, 'cause most of girls of my age are only worried about their hair, make-up and shopping... Of course I take care of myself, but for me a lipgloss is good enough, I don't go ou there looking like a Bozo, it seems like these girl paint their face with crayon.

Anyways... Me and my mom moved out to this small city called Seaford, our new house is not as big as the old one but it still having a good size. Has already past three days since we moved and as I don't know anyone here I haven't going out too much.  
Today is the last day of summer vacation, I don't know what expect from the new school, It's really a new world for me. Fortunaly, I'm good at making friend I guess it will help, I hope. By the way, my name is Kim, just Kim not Kimberley neither Kimmy It's Kim. If you call me one of those other names I won't be responsable by what might happen to your internal organs.

I just took my shower and went to bed, tomorrow it's going to be hard for me, I hope to get used to my new life fast.

_"Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did,_

_The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and,_

_I had it all I had him right there where I wanted him..."_

Yes, my alarm. I turned it off, man why school begins so early? My alarm song was Better Than Revenge by Taylor Swift I always had this song as my alarm, I don't know why i just really like it. I got up, brushed my teeth, took my shower and picked a really cute outfit for my first day, What? I should look good, right? I made my hair in waves put my lipgloss on and went down stairs.

My mom was already in the kitchen having breakfast:

"Morning honey." She said as putting a cereal bowl on the table.

"Morning mom." I responded as I set down and started to eat.

"Ready for your first day?" She asked.

"Not really, I wish I could have more vacation days." I said.

"Come on, I'm sure you'll be fine." She said.

"I guess..." I said and I finished my breakfast.

"You want me to drive you today?" She asked.

"No, It's okay. See you at night." I kissed my mom's cheek and got out.

I walked through the door frame and at the same time a brunette guy walked from the house next to mine, in these three days I've been living here I never saw anybody coming out from that house he was the first one.

Oh My God, I guess he saw me staring at him... I shook my head and walked up the street in the school direction, I started to hear some wheels noises coming from behind me and then the brunette guy past by me on a skateboard, he looked over his shoulder with a smile and continued his way.

I got admit he has a cute smile. Oh, snap it out Kim! You don't even know him... At this point I could already see the letters where it read "Seaford High". Well, new high school here I come.

**TA-DA! HOW BAD WAS THAT?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE TO WRITE WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT THE CHAPTER, JUST WRITE A SMILE OR A THUMPS UP :D**

**JADE OUT XOXO**


	2. 2 - Back to School

**HEY THERE,**

**SO THERE'S THE SECOND CHAPTER, I HPE YOU GUYS FIND THIS BETTER THAN THE FIRST ONE**

**ANYWAYS, BACK TO THE STORY**

**Disclaimer: Seriously dude? How would I own Kickin' it, brazilian here! I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT OR JACK, OR KIM, OR JERRY, OR EDDIE, OR MILTON, OR ANY CHARACTER IN THIS STORY.**

Chapter 2 - Back to School

**Jack's POV**

"Jackson Brewer, wake up now! This is the last time I'll call you!" Mrs. Brewer screamed while spanked the door of her son's room.

I hid my head under the pillow. Oh, First day at school. I can't believe vacation is gone. "Chill out mom, I'm already awake!" I screamed back to her. Dude, what's up with her? She has been really stress these last days. Periods...

I got up to see my alarm clock crashed on the floor. Oh, so that was the thing I threw against the wall 10 minutes ago when I heard beeps. I got dressed and went to the kitchen.

"Morning Champ." My dad said reading the newspaper.

"Hey dad." I took a sit next to him.

"Excited for a new day at school?" He asked me in a tease tone. I looked at him with an 'Are you serious?' look, he just smirked playfully while finished his coffe.

"Jack! Another clock?" Said my mom entering the kitchen with my broken alarm clock in her hands. Shoot! I forgot to hid it, "I'm gonna start buying you alarms made of steel." She said throwing the alarm in the garbage.

"That's a really good idea." I said mocking, my dad laughed a little.

"Not funny mister, and hurry up or you're gonna be late." She said.

"Fiiiiiiine." I said in a lazy tone getting up of the chair.

"I love you." My mom said kissing my forehead.

"Love you too, I'll see you guys later." I caught my backpack and my skateboard.

I got out, and at the same time as me, a cute blonde girl who seems be my age got out from the house next to mine.  
She must be the new neighbor's daughter, I'm pretty sure she was staring at me. I can't blame her it's kinda hard not to look to at a hot guy as I am, I know what my friends would say now... "Woah, cocky much Jack?" but I got my reasons, almost all of the girls at school has a little crush on me. I'm not being cocky, I'm just telling the truth. What can I say? I'm awesome.

I guess she blushed judging the way she shook her head and started walking up the street as nothing had happened. Well, I'm gonna catch up with her, I got on my skateboard and past by her side as faster as I could. I quick smiled over my shoulder and saw her letting go a little grin on the coner of her lips, man she's pretty... Forget it Jack, just keep skating, I looked forward and continued my way to school getting there fifteen minutes later.

Ugh, Bye vaction.

**Kim's POV**

I entered a full hallway, there are a lot of people talking and walking around here, looks like an average high school, I past by two guys screaming at each other, I'm pretty sure one of them said 'spaceship' in one of his sentences... Woah, I'm so lost. I guy, who's really skinny by the way, wearing a plaid bow tie and an orange sweater came right at me

"Hey, are you the new girl?" he looked at a paper in his hand, "Hum, Kimberley?"

"Just Kim." I corrected smiling.

"Hi, I'm Milton." He said smiling and shaking my hand, "The principal sended me, I supposed to help you on your first day."

"Oh, That's good 'cause, I really don't know where should I go." I said.

He laughed a little. "Come on I'll show your locker." I followed him to the other side of the hallway, "Here, this one is you locker and the combination is in this paper." He handed me a folded piece of paper. I looked at him weirdly and he said, "Don't worry, I didn't looked your combination. I'm honest."

I smiled at him and opened my new locker. I grabbed some books from my backpack, put them in the locker and shut the door.

"Do you have your schedule already?" He asked me.

"Hum, Yeah my first class is..." I looked at the schedule "... Biology."

"Oh, you're going to love Mrs. McDonald." He told me.

I smiled at him, and the bell rang "Okay, I'll show you the Biology class and we meet by your locker later." He told me.

"Thanks." I smiled and followed him.

**Jack's POV**

I got in the school and already found Jerry and Eddie arguing something about where do babys come from, but where's Milton to give them a cientific explanation? Yeah, I have a nerd friend.

"I'm telling you, my mom said a stork brings the babies!" Eddie yelled at Jerry.

"No way Yo! They come in a spaceship." Jerry replied.

"How can a baby come in a spaceship?!" Eddie yelled again.

"So babies can't come from spaceships, but they can be brought by storks?! That's against the nature!" Jerry yelled, I rolled my eyes and walked towards them.

"Your birth is against the nature!" Eddie said.

"At least I came from a spaceship!" Jerry respondded.

"I give up on explaining! You're an idiot!" Eddie yelled.

"Not cool Yo!" Jerry responded.

"Guys! This is our first day and you're already screaming at each other!" I yelled at them and they looked at me.

"Jack man, how was vacation?" Jerry asked me while gave me a bro-hug.

"It was fine, yours?" I asked.

"Same as always." Jerry said annoyed.

I laughed, "Pepito?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah." He said sadly, "Could you tell Eddie babies do come from spaceships?" Jerry asked.

"No, you tell Jerry that babies are brought by storks!" Eddie replied.

"Spaceships!" Jerry said.

"Storks!" Eddie argued back.

"Spaceships!"Jerry said again.

"Shut the hell up! Both of you!" I yelled, they stopped scream at each other and looked at me again.

"Good. Now, does any of you know where is Milton?" I asked.

"I think he supposed to show the school for a new girl." Eddie replied me and I 'ohed'.

"New girl? WOW! That's what I'm talking about Yo!" Jerry cheered up I rolled my eyes. "You guys think she might be hot?" Jerry asked.

"Why don't you see yourself?" Eddie said and pointed to Milton and a blonde girl putting books in a locker, she turned around to him and I just relized she is the girl from this morning, my new neighbor. My new cute neighbor. Woah, stop doing that freaking brain! She's just a pretty girl, you have seen one before.

"She's hot Yo! But not my type you guys can keep her. I like brunettes mamacitas." Jerry exclaimed. I snapped out from my toughs by what Jerry just had said.

"What makes you think she would pick you over me?" I said cockly smiling at him.

"Not swag Yo!" Jerre said.

"Calm down Jerry I'm just kidding, we don't even know her." I told him.

"Looks like Milton already know her very well." Eddie said looking at Milton and the new girl, they were laughing like good friends.

"Weird." Jerry said.

"Guys, Milton has a girlfriend remember?" I said.

"Ironic Right? Our nerd friend has a girlfriend and we don't." Eddie said.

"I don't have a girlfriend 'cause I don't want one. No girl breaks my heart." I said.  
At this time the bell had rang. Ugh, Biology! Why my mom made me choose this class? I hate Biology!

"What class do you guys have?" I asked.

"I'm going to Spanish, can you believe Mrs. Romero reproved me? I mean I speak fluently Yo!" Jerry told us in a suprised tone.

"And I have Math, Good luck to me." Eddie replied annoyed.  
I laughed, "Okay, see you guys later." "See ya man." Jerry said, Eddie gave me a patch on the shoulder and they went to their classes.

I was on my way for class when I remembered I had forgot my Biology book. Well, fells like I'm getting late for class. That's too bad, I tought sarcastically.

**Kim's POV**

That Milton kid let me in the Biology class he's a nice guy I guess he'll be a good friend, I entered the room and sat on an empty desk. A smiling brunette girl sat next to me.

"Hi, I'm Grace!" She told me excited.

"Hey I'm Kim." I responded.

"Nice to meet you! I have a felling that we gonna be great friends!" She shook my hand animated.  
I smiled at her. I was kinda freaked out by her excitement, but I was glad I have met a girl friend that fast. That was REALLY fast.

"Oh, you have to sign up for the cheerleaders test after class, and we can go shopping on saturday, I have to introduce you to my friend and-" I cut her off, My God she talks more than me and believe it, if someone talks more than me that's should be a lot of talking.

"Okay! We can do all those things, later." I said.

She smiled at me, " Deal."

"Good Morning class, I'm Mrs. McDonald and I'm gonna be your biology teacher." said a blonde haired women in the class front, in that moment a brunette guy got in the room. I guess he's the guy in that skateboard this morning.

"Mister Brewer, you're late! That's not a good way to begin your first day." Mrs. McDonald said.

"I forgot my book." He replied in a rough tone.

"I'll forgive you since this was the first time, now take a sit." She said. He didn't say nothing he just turned around looking for a sit.

"Here Jackie! I saved a sit for you!" Said a girl two desks behind mine she sounded kinda desperate, I could see him rolling his eyes and smirking of how stupid she was, while walked towards her desk. Okay, he's definitely the guy from this morning he smiled at me, again. And I blushed, again. Stop that Kim!

"Okay, What was that?" Grace asked surprised. I snapped out and looked at her confused.

"What was what?" I asked her.

"Jack Brewer just smiled at you." She said.

"So?" I said.

"Do you know him?" She asked.

"No. But, why is that so amazing? I mean, he just smiled." I asked.

She laughed, "Okay, you're new here so let me explain. That guy is just the hottest guy in the school, almost all of the girls here have a crush on him." She explained.

"You do?" I asked her.

She laughed again."I have a brain my friend. Jack never wanted a girlfriend, even with these girls throwing themselves at him." She told me.

"Really?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah, he just make out with some of these desesperate girls sometimes. He's kind of a bad boy type." She said.

"Hm, and that girl who called him Jackie? Who is she?" I asked.

"Oh, that's Lindsay. By the way she talked to Jack you can relize she is one of the girls in this school that have a crush on him..." She told me.  
I laughed, "Yeah." I responded.

"...everybody can tell Jack don't like her but she never gives up." She finished. I looked over my shoulder to him, he was with his feet on the desk looking to the ceiling.

"Here's a hint, don't get involved with Jack he always let the girls heartbroken." She told me.

"Why would I get involved with a bad boy?" I asked in an obviously tone.

"I don't know, you just seemed so interested." She laughed.

"I'm just curious." I explained.

"Okay." She said smiling, I hit her shoulder playfully and she laughed more.  
At this time Mrs. McDonald had finished of writing our first class project on the board. She turned around and started to explain.

**Jack's POV**

Dude, the new girl is at my Biology class, Sweet! I smiled at her again, I have to make sure she get melted for me like the other girls right?! Ugh, Lindsay is so annoying, why did I sat next to her again?

"Okay, class. Our first class project, it's going to be 'The Familly Project'." She said.  
'Family Project'? What the hell is that?

"It will work like this, I'm gonna separete you all in pairs. The pairs are gonna be composed with a boy and girl, your obligation is take care of a fake baby as they're real for a whole week." She explained.

"I hope we be pairing together." Lindsay said smiling at me. Man, she'll never give up?

"Mister Brewer feet off the desk." She ordered and continued explaining. "I'm gonna pick the pairs this friday and give each pair a baby. The babies collection it's gonna be in the other friday. Let's see if you all can take care of a baby for a whole week." She said.  
Great, I'm gonna have to take care of a baby I can barely take care of my dog. At least I'm not gonna be alone, I hope be paired with a hot girl.

**Kim's POV**

'Family Project' sounds fun, I just hope don't be paired with some jerk. The bell rang.

"Hey Kim do you need help to find your next class?" Grace asked me getting off the chair.

"No it's okay, a guy is helping me." I told her while we got out the Biology class.

"Then see you at luch." She said smiling and waving me.

"See ya." I said and walked in my locker's direction Milton was already there.

"Hi." I said smiling.

"Hey. So, how was you first class here?" He asked me as I openned my locker.

"Hum-" I was about to respond him when some idiot came right at me and dropped me on the floor.

"Jerk!" I screamed on the floor, Milton helped me get up "Are you ok?" he asked me.

"I guess." I said rubbing my head.

"Hey, you should look where you're going." The guy said laughing behind me I turned around to see nobody but Jack Brewer.

"I should look?! I was standing by my locker, you were the dork who came right at me!" I got mad I didn't care he was the cute guy from this morning.

"Then you should look where you're standing." He said teasing me. Oh, I got angry.

"Jack please. She's new here, be nice." Milton told him.

"What are you talking about? I'm the nicest person in the world." He said in a tease tone smiling at Milton. Milton glared at him. I just standed there thinking about what's up with these girl to have a crush on this jerk. At this time the bell rang.

"See you later." Jack said and lifted my chin while winked at me. He walked away smiling, idiot.

"Grrr, Can you believe that guy?" I asked Milton angry.

"Yeah, But... you know, Jack has all this bad boy attitude but he can be a nice guy sometimes. Actually he's a good friend." Milton told me.

"Really? That fool can be nice?" I asked him in an 'Are you serious?' tone, slamming my locker's door.

"Yeah, is that sometimes his cockiness can make him act like the way he acted with you." Milton explained.

"Okay." I said not believing.

The last two classes was totally boring. Thanks God, it was finally luch time. I didn't find Grace so after I got my food I sat by myself on an empty table, and guess who sat next to me? Ugh, this guy is starting to piss me off.

**Jack's POV**

I was walking with my food in hands looking for a seat and I saw the new girl seating on an empty table at the end of the cafeteria. Of course, I went to seat with her.

"May I help you?" She asked coldly.

I smirked "You could." I said insinuatingly.

She looked at me with a disgusted face "Gross." she said and continued eating her food.

I smiled "You know, you never told me your name." I asked her.

"And I never will." She said coldly.

"Why don't you tell me your name?" I asked her.

"Why don't you get hit by a car?" She asked coldly again smiling at me.

"Just tell me." I inssisted.

"Figure it out pretty boy." She responded me while got up from the table and walked towards the cheerleaders table.

**Kim's POV**

I saw Grace seating with some girls and I walked towards her and sat with them.

"Hey Grace." I said.

"Oh, hey Kim. Girls this is Kim she's going to sign up for cheerleader after class." Grace told them and they greeted me and told me their names.

"So, are you good at cheerleadering?" One of the girls asked me.

"Oh, Yeah. I was cheerleader on my last school." I told her.

"Nice." She smiled at me.

"So, Kim I noticed you were seating with Jack before you came here." Grace said.  
When Grace said that, all the girls widened their eyes.

"Jack?" "He mentioned one of us?" "Oh, My God what he said?" "He said something about me?" "Or me?" "Tell us Kim!" "Jack is so hot!" "Oh, I miss him." "What did he say?" Them all started talking at the same time.

"Wow, wow, What's going on in here?" I was confused.

"I told you almost every girl here have a crush on Jack." Grace whispered to me and I 'oed'.

"Wait, every one of you already had 'something' with Jack?" I asked more confused.

"I wouldn't say 'something' since Jack never dated anybody, but I'm pretty sure almost all of them already made out with him." Grace told me. I was shocked, I mean I knew he had made out with some girls but not that much.

"Woah, how can you girls be attracted by him? It has only been couple hours and I already found him an idiot." I was very surprised.

"Uh Duh, He's totally hot!" One of them said.

"He disgusts me." I said. Them all looked surprised.

"Give up Kim, they adore Jack." Grace told me, I rollered my eyes laughed a little and finished my food.

**WELL, THIS ONE WAS LONGER RIGHT?**

**REVIEW IF YOU DARE**

**PLEASE DARE OKAY? Tehee ;)**

**PEACE OUT xoxo**


	3. Cheerleadering and Karate

**HOLA MUCHACHOS!**

**HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER, WOW JUST REALIZED THE LAST CHAPTER REACHED 3.101 WORDS, THUMBS UP :D**

**SO, HERE YOU GO**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Kickin' it Jack and Kim would have kissed already, I OWN NOTHING! I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT.**

Chapter 3 - Cheerleadering and Karate

**Kim's POV**

End of class, I met Grace in the hallway so we could go to the cheerleaders test.  
"I'm kinda nervous, and if I don't pass in the test?" I asked as while we were walking towards the gym.

"Don't worry Kim, I'll be one of the judges remember? I already am a cheerleader." Grace told me.

"But you can't favor me, that wouldn't be fear." I said.

She looked serious to me "Come on Kim, if you're really good you won't need my help. I'm just saying that you don't need to be nervous I'll be there."

I took a deep breath "Okay Thanks." I said smiling. We arrived the gym, here I go.  
40 minutes later  
I was good at the test and... I'm a cheerleader! Me and Grace sat on the bleachers to drink some water.

"See I told you would pass." Grace told me.

I smiled at her "Yeah, Thanks for supporting me." I looked up the bleachers and saw Milton reading there, "Huh, I'm gonna go talk to Milton" I told Grace.

"Okay. So, see you tomorrow." She said smiling.

"See ya." I responded and walked up the bleachers.

"Hum Milton?" I said. He looked up from the book he was reading.

"Oh, Hi Kim." He smile at me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well, today I have karate practice so I don't go home after class I just wait here in the school till the practice time. It's good cause I take time to study." He explained to me.

"Karate? You take karate lessons?" I asked surprised, I mean he's so thin.

"I do." He said smiling at me.

"And what belt are you?" I asked.

"hmye-llow." He said under his breath not wanting me to hear.

I laughed a little "Sorry, what was that?" I asked again.

"Yellow okay!" He admitted.

I laughed "Nice, where do you take karate lessons?" I was really happy there's a dojo in this city, I couldn't stand without doing karate cause it's actually what makes me calm.

"Why do you wanna know?" He asked curious.

"Oh, I used to take karate lessons before I moved here." I told him.

"Really? What belt are you?" He asked.

"Black." I said simply.

"Holly Christmas nuts!" He said I didn't really get what that meant.

"What?" I asked.

"Nevermind." He said.

"So, are you gonna take me to the dojo or?" I said remembering he have never answered my question.

"Oh Yeah, the dojo is at the mall let's go." He said and stand up.

"Wait, just one more question." I stopped him.

"Yes."

"Why were you studying at the gym?" I asked.

"Oh, because the school's library is closed after class." He said

"Oh.. Okay Let's go!"  
We arrived the dojo in ten minutes, it readed** 'Bobby Wasabi's Dojo'** in big green letters we entered the dojo.

"Hey guys!" Milton greeted them. Hey, they were the two guys I saw arguiring about a spaceship today.

"Hey Milton and..." a Latino guy said and looked at me waiting for my name.

"Kim." I responded him.

"Hellooo Kim." the latino guy and a black guy said in a flirt tone, I just rolled my eyes and smiled at them. **(Yeah, like the 'Wasabi Warriors' episode)**

"These are Eddie and Jerry." Milton introduced them pointing to each one while he said their names, I waved them. "Huh Kim, our sensei Rudy is at his office. It's by that door over there." Milton said pointing to the office's door.

"Okay." I smiled and started walking towards the door

"Wait, you're signing up to take karate lessons with us?" Eddie asked stopping me.

"Hum, Yeah." I responded.

"And how good are you?" Jerry asked walking towards me.  
I shook my shoulders "I'm okay." I replied.

"Really? Can you beat me?" Jerry asked again.  
I smiled at him, I smiled that says 'You asked for it' and flipped him.

"Woah. That was awesome." He said lying on the mats.  
I smiled and entered the office to talk to my new sensei.

**Jack's POV**

"Hey guys. Sorry I'm late, my mom stucked me in home until I clean my room." I said entering the dojo.

"Did you actually cleaned your room?" Milton asked.

I laughed "Of course not, I locked my room's door and got out by the window." I said in an obvious tone while grabbed a bo staff.  
Milton rolled his eyes "Jack, you really need to start being responsable." He told me.

"Chill okay, I'll clean it later." I said while made moves with the bo staff.  
He shook his head and went to open his locker. I let the bo staff go and went to Eddie.

"Come on Eddie let's spar." I said taking of my shoes.

"Oh, no way. Last time we did spar I had to use a bag of ice on my butt for a whole week." He told me. I laughed remembering how that was funny to watch.

"Okay, then you spar with me." I said pointing to Jerry.

"Not gonna happen man, I think Kim just broke my back." Jerry said rubbing his back.

"Who's Kim?" I asked confused.

"She's the new girl." Milton told.

"The girl I dropped at school? She's gonna join the dojo?" I asked surprised and Milton nodded.

"Where's she?" I asked.

"She's in Rudy's office now." Eddie told me I smirked.

"Jack, promise you'll be nice." Milton asked me serious.

"I already told you dude, I'm the nicest person in the world." I said mocking, Milton gave me a glad. I sighed "Fine."

**Kim's POV**

"Okay Kim, you're oficially a Wasabi Warrior!" Rudy said handing me my matriculation papers.

"Thanks." I said smiling at him.

"Just don't forget to bring these papers singned by your parents." He remembered.

"Okay, I will." I said and got out of the office to see Jack smiling at me.

"Seriously? Are you following me?!" I said

He left a grin "Nice outfit." He said checking on me. Ugh, can he be more disgusting? I relized I was still wearing the cheerleader practice uniform.

"You're gross." I said disgusted.

"I bet you love it." He teased me.

"I really don't. What are doing here?" I asked hoping get a good reply but it wasn't.

"The same as you, karate." He responded with a tease smile.

"Great." I said in a sarcastic tone. During our 'talk' the guys was just staring at us.

"So, what belt are you?" Jack said walking towards me.

"Why don't we spar and you tell me." I said threatening him.

He laughed "You wanna spar with me?" he said emphasizing the words 'you' and 'me' in a voice tone that made me look weak.

"What's the matter? Afraid of losing to a girl?" I asked fake smiling at him.

He left a little laugh and took another step closer to me, "I don't beat women." he said in a deep voice looking into my eyes. I admit I got lost in his eyes a little bit, but don't blame me. He has beautiful brown eyes and the way they shine in th- Oh, stop that Kim!

"Alright, guys let's start practice." Rudy said walking out of his office and breaking our glance. Woah, what just happened?

**Jack's POV**

One hour of practice and I got admit Kim is good, in four spars we had she won two of them. Of course I was taking easy with her.

"Nice job guys, we're done for today. Falafel balls here I come!" Rudy screamed and walked to Falafel Phil's.

"Bye guys." Kim said walking out of the dojo. That's my chance, I quickly grabbed my things and ran after her.

"Kim wait!" I stopped her.

"If you hit on me again, I'll be the one who will hit you! And not in a good way." She said annoyed.

"Let me drive you home." I said.

"I'm sixteen, I know the way to home thanks." She said and continued walking.

"Come on, I'm with my dad's car." I said stoping her again.

"Oh, a car! I thought you wanted to drive me home with you bike." She said sarcastically emphasizing the word 'drive'.

"Kim, we are practically going to the same place." I said, she was starting to piss me off. Why is she so dificult?

"Appreciated but I'm walking home." She said and started to walk again.

I walked in front of her "Why are you so stubborn?" She just looked at me. "You know what? You are coming with me." I said emphasizing the 'are'.

She laughed, "You're kidding right? I'm not." she said simply.

"Yes, you are." I said firmly.

"No, I'm not!" She said angry.

"Yes, you are." I said again.

"I'm not!" She said.

I smiled at her evily, "We'll see." she looked confused at me. I quickly grabbed her by the waist and put her on my shoulder.

"What are you doing?!" she screamed while hitting my back, it really doesn't hurt at all by the way.

"I'm taking you home." I said while walking with her to the parking lote.

"This is ridiculous! Let me go!" She yelled at me and I didn't say nothing, "Jack!"  
I just continued walking, "Put me down!" she struggled. We arrived my car I openned the car with one hand putting her in and closing the door quickly. Of course, she tried to open it but it was locked. I walked around to the drive's side and entered the car.

"Open the door!" She said trying to unlock it.

"No." I said turning on the car and getting out where it was parked.

"Are you seriously driving me home against my will?" She seemed more calm, but still angry.

"Yep." I said simply smiling at her.

"Grrr, just let me out!" she said.

"Not gonna happen now put the seatbelt." I said. She put it angrily crossed her arms and looked to the window I rollered my eyes "Why are you so tough?" I asked her.

"I'm not." She responded innocently, "Why are you such a jerk?" She asked me.

"I'm not." I said teasing by using the same tone of voice she used before. I think I finally made her laugh a little or at least giggle. "You're really not going to tell me what belt are you?" I asked.

She looked at me "I thought that by the way I made you kiss the mats today you had figured out already." she said mocking.

"Oh, please I let you win." I said cockily.

"Sure." She said no believing.

"I did! Come on you seriously think you could beat me for real?" I asked.

"Why would you let me win two spars of four?" She asked.

"Okay, and how do you explain me winning two spars?" I asked.

"You can't reply with another question." She said annoyed.

"Neither do you." I said.

She stopped a second to think, "Well played." she said. I smiled in victory.

"But seriously, it doesn't make sense you letting me win just two spars, or you let me win all of them or none." She said.

"I don't know, I guess I was trying to be a gentleman." I said, I was expecting her to say something like 'Aw, that's so sweet!' like any girl of the school would but she didn't, she just laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked her confused.

"Because you know nothing about being a gentleman." She responded emphasizing the word 'nothing'.

"Oh, that hurts!" I said dramatically, making her giggle again. "Then tell me."

"Tell what?" she asked

"What is, be a gentleman?." I asked saying the word gentleman in disgust.

"Okay." She paused and continued, "First of all, a real gentleman doens't carries a girl against her will to his car. It's kinda cute when it is done in a playfully way, but not the way you did." She said.

"So I'm cute?" I asked cocky.

"I didn't said that! You was rude, and being rude doesn't really fit in the 'Perfect Gentleman' packet." She said.

"That's stupid." I said.

"It is not!" she said.

"Yes, it is!" I said.

"See, you are a jerk." She said slowly.

"Okay, first stop calling me a jerk I don't like that word, and second, you realized that we're having all this argument just because you won't tell me what belt are you?" I said.

She sighed "Good point." she said.

"So, tell me." I said.

"I'm a black belt." She finally responded.

"Oh, shut up!" I said not believing.

"I am! And you?" she asked.

"I'm a black belt too." I said.

"That means you were the only black belt before I join the dojo." She said.

"Pretty much." I said proudly.

"Okay, that's must be one of the reasons." She said smiling.

"Reason of what?" I asked confused.

"Of why you're so cocky." She said.

"I am not." I said defending myself.

"Of course you are! I just gotta figure out the other reasons." She told me.

I laughed, "Let me help you with that, I'm just the hottest guy in the school and all the girls in there have a huge crush on me." I got admit this time I was cocky.

"See how you're cocky? And not all of the girls in there have a crush on you, just the dumb ones do." She said, at this time we had arrived, I parked in front of her house so she could leave before I entered my garage "Thanks for the ride." she said not really wanting to be nice, she was about to close the door but I stopped her.

"You know, you shoudn't call yourself dumb, it's bad for the self esteem." I said mocking her as I winked.  
I could see angry in her eyes, "Ugh, you're an idiot!" she screamed and shut the door really hard running to her house, I smirked to myself in victory. I kept there until she entered her house, when she did I made my way to mine (where isn't so far though).

**Kim's POV**

I entered my house more mad than ever. Grrr, this guy is really getting on my nerves.

"Hey swettie." My mom said coming from the kitchen.

"Hi mom." I said smiling at her lefting my practice bag on the floor.

"How was your first day?" She asked.

"Nice, I made to the cheerleaders already." I said happily.

"Congratulations!" She said giving me a hug.

"Thanks. Oh, and by the way I need you to sign a paper for the karate class I texted you about." I said.

"Okay, I'll sign it later." She smiled at me.

"Good, I'm going to bed okay." I said walking towards the stairs.

"Already? It's only 8, you're not going to eat something?" She asked me.

"No, I'm really tired. Night mom." I said walking up stairs.

"Good Night hon." She said.

I got in my room and crashed on my bed, two practices in one day the cheerleaders and karate's, that's a lot of working out. I went sleep thinking about Jack, how can he be so stupid? Grrrr, he's so irritaring.

**BOOM!**

**NOT THAT GOOD RIGHT?**

**BUT WHATEVER YOU THOUGHT ABOUT THIS CHAPTER PLEASE REVIEW :))**

**BUH-BYE!**


	4. Figuring out

**WHAT IT DO GUYS? HA HA**

**NOT GONNA TALK, JUST GO AHEAD AND READ IT :D**

**DISCLAIMER: Man, how I wish could own Kickin' it, I'd put a lot of Leo's shirtlesses on the show but as I already told you guys, I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT.**

Chapter 4 - Figuring out

**Kim's POV**

_"Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did,_

_The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and..."_

My God my body really hurts, I guess I forgot how is like to work out that much. I got up and took a really long shower, now I feel better.  
I got out of my house hoping not to face Jack, and thanks to God I didn't. I started walking to the school, after ten minutes of walking I started to hear noises behind me. Deja vu? But this time it wasn't wheels noises it was more like motor noises. I turned around and yes, I saw Jack.

"Get on." He said taking of the helmet and smirking at me.

"Really? A motorcycle?" I said.

He rolled his eyes, "Just get on" he said lifting his helmet to me.

"I don't know if I made clear last night but I don't like you, at all." I said.

He laughed, "Stop playing the tough girl and come on." he said.

"You should stop playing the nice guy, this doesn't work with me." I said.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You know, you might think I'm just another stupid girl who will make out with you two or three times and then be dumped just because you're 'popular' but I'm not." I said he stayed there confused.

"You gotta learn that there are some girls out there who like to be conquered and treated with respect, not just used and thrown away. So please leave me alone." I said and cotinued walking to school leaving Jack there speechless.

**Jack's POV**

I spent my last classes thinking about what Kim told me this morning, that didn't make any sense. How am I supposed to conquer a girl? She's crazy.

At luch I saw Kim leaving the cheerleaders table and sitting by herself on an empty table, again. I went and sat with her.

She looked up and rolled her eyes, "Do you want an invitation to leave?" She asked coldly.

I just ignored her last comment, "Why are you sitting alone?" I asked her.

"Because I can't stand the cheerleaders, they're so priss so stupid and..." She stopped responding, relizing she was talking to me. "Why am I telling you this?" She said getting up with her food.

"Wait." I stopped her, she turned around.

"What you meant this morning?" I asked.

She smiled, "Good luck with that big boy." She said I walked to seat with Julie, not responding my question.

Class was over I went home confused about what am I supposed to do. Kim obviously didn't like me, but why was it bothering me that much?

"Jack dinner is ready!" I heard my mom yelling.

"I'm coming!" I yelled back, I went downstairs.

"Where's dad?" I asked my mom while sitting.

"He's coming later, there was an important meeting in his job today." She explained I 'ohed' and started to eat.

"Hum, mom?" I said.

"Yes?" She said.

"You know my friend Jerry?" I asked and she nodded.

"A girl told him that he had to conquer her, he asked me what he supposed to do but I didn't know either." I said lying.

She laughed, "Okay, tell 'Jerry' this girl wants to be gained, he probably wasn't a respectfull with her." she said making quotation marks with her fingers in Jerry.

"Like be a gentleman?" I asked her.

She nodded, "Yeah, tell 'Jerry' that." she said making quotation marks with her fingers in Jerry again while smiled at me.

I smiled at her kinda admitting I was lying, "Thanks mom."

**Kim's POV**

I got home quick and crashed in my bed, fortunaly I didn't have any practice today. Thanks God. I woke up and looked at my window and it was already dark, I checked the clock, 9 pm, oh my God I slept that much? I got up and stretched really hard, just hearing my bones making crack sounds. That's a good felling...

I was sitting on my bed texting Julie on my phone, she's really nice I can see why Milton like her. I saw I light be turned on from the house next to mine, and a brunette guy entered the room which window faced to my window.

It was Jack. Great. I thought, dammit this guy is everywhere! It feels like he didn't see me staring at his room, it was a kinda cool room, a messy cool room, it had some karate posters and some skate boards hanging on the wall without the wheels.

He sat on his bed and took of his shoes throwing them on random places. How organized. I though sarcastically while rolled my eyes. He then took of his shirt. Oh. My. God. Okay, I might hate this guy but, woah. I bite my lips at the situation while stared at his perfect tanned body. KIM! YOU SERIOUSLY GOTTA STOP THIS THOUGHS RIGHT NOW! Okay, stay cool just stop staring at him and get back to you talk to Julie. I closed my curtain and looked back to my phone.

**_Hey julie can I ask u something_**? I texted her.

_Shoot._

**_What do u think bout Jack?_**

_Look, he's all harsh outside just to show people how strong he is but, there's a really sweet guy deeply inside him_

_**U sure of it?**_

_Im 100% sure ;)_

_**Grace told me the opposite of that :|**_

_U see, I'm sure Grace is a good person someway but all she does is leading by the cheerleaders. Especially by Donna_

_**Donna who?**_

_Srry I forgot u r new here, she's kinda the most popular girl in the school used to make out with Jack daily, until he dumped her. U didn't see her yet cause she always ditch the first week of school_

_**Why is that?**_

_I think she is in a trip or somethin like that, youll meet her on monday_

_**Oh**_

_Grace was probably doing her job_

_**What do u mean?**_

_You know, a new girl, beautiful, cool to talk with. U r a threat for Donna, she has to make sure u wont like Jack at first. so, she get Grace to 'be friend' with the new girls_

_**I can't believe she'd do that :(**_

_The thing is Donna is obsessed with Jack, don't get me wrong Grace is a nice girl she just prefer popularity than friendship_

**_I just didn't get why did I made the cheerleaders then :|_**

_So you can turn another Donna's robot, like the girls you met at lunch. She asked u to join the team didn't she?_

_**Yeah :( Look, Im NOTHING like those girls, U know what? I can't wait to meet Donna ;)**_

_Kim, what r u goin to do?_

_**Chill ok? I got this ;)**_

_What have I done -'_

**_Julie? not that I care but, there's any chance of Jack and Donna making out again?_**

_I doubt it, Donna is too easy and besides, Jack hates her_

_**K. I gotta 2 go sleep. See U tomorrow xo**_

_See ya xoxo_

I put my phone in the charge and changed my clothes, I was still wearing the clothes went to school with. I laid down and started to thinking about what I just had figured out, then I passed out for the second time today.

**Still Kim's POV**

The week past as fast as though it would. Thanks God it's friday, I walked to school happy, I mean the week is almost gone then it will be just me and my mom. No annoying theachers, no priss cheerleaders and most important no Jack. I mean until monday comes again... I put my earbuds on, it was playing _New Perspective by Panic! At the disco_ I like this one! I let it be played and started to walk towards school.

_''I feel the salty waves come in_

_I feel them crash against my skin_

_And I smile as I respire because I know they'll never win_

_There's a haze above my TV_

_That changes everything I see_

_And maybe if I continue watching_

_I'll lose the traits that worry me_

_Can we fast-forward till you go down on me?_

_Stop there and let me correct it_

_I wanna live a life from a new perspective_

_You come along because I love your face_

_And I'll admire your expensive taste_

_And who cares divine intervention_

_I wanna be praised from a new perspective_

_But leaving now would be a good idea_

_So catch me up on getting out of here..."_

BEEEBBEEEE BBEEEEE! I heard in the middle of my song, What the? Of course it's Jack, I though annoyed when he past by me honking with his motorcycle. He was kinda nice with me sometimes this week, but I could see he still that jerk who knocked me down on the hallway. I rolled my eyes as he continued his way to school. Apparently he didn't get the point of being a gentleman. Whatever, because tomorrow I'm gonna have two days without him, Yay!

**Jack's POV**

I arrived school thinking about Kim, she avoided me the whole week. At this point I'd already give up on a girl, what's up with me? I oppened my locker to get my next class book. Oh, Biology I hate it!

I entered the room and saw a blonde girl siting alone in a desk reading a book, Kim. Now there's no way she would avoid me, I went to sit with her.

"The Fault in Our Stars? Are you seriously reading that?" I asked whispering in her ear over her shoulder, then I sat next to her. **(Just to make clear I'm NOT hating on this book, this might be one of the most incredible books I've ever read in my entire life, it made me cry so hard. I LOVE this book, John Green is the greatest writer in my opinion.)**

She sighed "What do you want?" she asked closing her book.

"Just talk to you." I said frankly, she raised her eyebrowns "I don't know, seems like you avoided me the whole week." I said.

She left a tease smile "I did." she said still smiling at me not a friendly smile, more like a mocking one.

"Why?" I asked confused, I mean during the whole week I was really trying to be nice with her. I oppened the hallway door sometimes when we arrived school at the same time always saying 'Ladies first' she never said nothing like 'thanks' or even smiled at me. Every time I went to sit with her at luch she quick got up to another table, what's her probem with me? Am I that bad?

She left a sighed again and looked at me with serious eyes, when she was about to say something, "Okay everybody sit down! Today we're going to pick the pairs of our 'Family Project'." Mrs. McDonald said entering the class. I almost forgot this project, great I'm gonna have to spend my weekend with a crying baby and probrably an annoying girl hitting on me everytime. That's so awesome! I though sarcastically, there's nothing awesome in that. Kim was now paying attention on Mrs. McDonald who was explaining the whole thing, again. Why in the earth is she explaining again? She already told us once, we're not deaf.

**Kim's POV**

Oh, I completely forgot about this project. I guess it won't be just me and my mom for the weekend, that sucks. After she explained the project once more she started to pick the pairs.

"Ashley and Brian." She started to say while she picked random papers from two piles the one with the girls names and the other with the boys names to form the pairs.

"Clarisse and David."

"Tifanny and Jake."

"Rebecca and Fred."

"Jade and Bob."

"Lindsay and Dylan."

"Melisse and Austin."

"Kim and..." Please be good, please be good, please be good. I though crossing my fingers really hard.

"... Jack." Crab! No, not him. It can't be him, I can't spend the weekend and the whole next week with Jack! I'm going to freak out!

"Sam and Steve." She continued, I didn't really paid attention after this. It just couldn't be, I just slammed my head on the table. Jack smiled at me, his tease and mocking smile that drive me insane! Not in a good way at all.

"We're gonna be partners!" He said mocking me and poking me on the stomach with his finger, I had my head still laid on the table.

"Super." I said sarcastically and annoyed while lift my head back to my normal possition. This can't be happening, I was all happy thinking about two days without Jack and I'm paired with him?! Why the universe has to be so cruel? I'm a good person, why those thing always happen to me?

Jack was still smiling at me, "Grace and George."

"And finally Taylor and Zack." She finished, "Alright class, there are the pairs. The bell is about to ring so if you all could take a baby quickly it would be great." The first pair got up and took their baby, so did the others. I wasn't really paying attetion I just spaced out.

"Kim." "Kiiiiim" "Earth to Kim." Jack said waving his hand in front of my face.

"Huh?" I said snapping out.

"It's our turn." He said, I 'ohed' and we got up to pick our baby. Ugh, just saying that make me want to puke.

"The baby have a chip each chip has a code so, if something happen to him I'll know it." Mrs. McDonald said warning. She gave us the baby and a baby chair.

"Thanks." I said not really thankful, Jack got the baby chair because it was kinda heavy and got the baby in my arms we turned around and got back to our seat. By the look Jack is shooting me his is loving the situation. Ugh, This is going to be a loooong week. I though annoyed.

**Jack's POV**

This couldn't be more perfect, not the fact I'm gonna have to take care of a baby but I'm paired with Kim. When I tell people I always get what I want nobody belives me.

End of class, Kim left me with the baby chair she didn't trusted me to take care of the baby. I saw her by her locker and went to talk to her.

I put the baby chair on the floor quietly so she couldn't hear me ,"What's up wife?" I said in hear ear while I put my arms around her waist with my chest pressing agaisnt her back hugging her.

She sighed "I'm not you wife." she said annoyed "And hands off me." she said loudly slapping my hands I let go of her. She put the baby in the chair, slammed her locker door shut and started to walk towards to exit door I followed her.

We arrived outside but she was to fast "Wait, wait, wait!" I turned her around by the shoulders, "Where are you going?" I asked her.

"Huh, home." She said in an obviously voice tone.

"Let me take the baby." I asked her.

"Why?" She asked.

"Cause it's too heavy for you to carry all the way home." I said.

"I'm not letting you alone with the baby on a motorcycle!" She said.

"Then you come with me too." I said.

"Not gonna happen." She said

"Kim, we supposed to take care of him together." I said.

"I'm not getting on a motorcycle, forget it!" She said.

"Come on, I'm gonna have to carry you again? My back it's gonna start to hurt." I said rubbing my back dramatically like an old man.

She oppened her mouth in surprise, "Are you calling me fat?"

"No, you didn't get it." I said trying to explain.

"Then you're calling yourself weak?" She said teasing smiling at me.

"I'm not calling anyone of anything! And get you butt on the motorcycle already!" I said.

"You don't get it I'm terrified of motorcycles." She said honestly.

"Don't worry you're safe with me and besides, you're gonna look like a freak carrying a fake baby by the street." I said.

She groaned, "Fine." I smiled in victory.

I held the baby chair tigh on the motorcycle's back and got on, Kim just stayed there staring at the motor, with 'SCARED' writted in her eyes.

"Come on, trust me." I said slowly stretching out my hand.

**Kim's POV**

I am seriously out of my mind, why did you agreed in getting on this killer thing Kim? Okay calm down you're not going to dye just get on.

"Come on, trust me." He said. Woah, what was that? It feels like my heart is just beating faster and faster. I got on slowly and really terrified.

"Put this on." He said handing me his helmet.

"What about you?" I asked.

"Kim, you really think I'm gonna let my baby's mother unprotected? Don't worry about me." He said teasing me.

"I'm not his-" I started but he cut me.

"Just put it already!" He said.

"Okay!" I said taking the helmet out of his hand and placing it on my head.

"You ready?" He asked.

"No." I said simply.

He laughed a little, "Just hold on." he said.

I closed my eyes hard not really wanting to see and put my hands on his shoulder so I wouldn't fall, and he sped up with the motorcycle. Oh My God is so fast, okay chill out Kim there's no returning now. I was losing my grip of his shoulder, I quickly hugged his waist as tigher as I could, really tigh. I think I hugged him so tigh that he lost his breath for a second, I didn't care I was not falling of that motorcycle. No way that would happen! In less then five minutes we arrived our houses, he stopped the motorcycle. I took of the helmet and quickly got out of that killer machine.

"Okay, I am never doing that again! Ever!" I said breathing heavily. He start to laugh while he got out of the motorcycle. "What are you laughing at you fool?!" I asked him angry. He didn't respond me, he just standed there in front of me laughing.

"Stop laughing!" I yelled hitting his shoulder.

"Ow, Sorry." He said still laughing as rubbed where I hit.

"Jerk!" I said hitting him again.

"Woah! You love calling me that don't you?" He asked.

"That's because you are!" I said.

"That's because you are!" He said he repeated in my voice tone mocking me. I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up, and get the baby." I told him.

"Alright!" He said lifting his hands up in defense while walked towards the motorcycle. "Here." he handed me the baby.

"Thanks." I got him carefully.

"Now what?" Jack asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean, where do we stay?" He asked.

"Why can't be like this, I take care of him today and you take care of him tomorrow?" I suggested.

"No, no, no, no, we supposed to take care of him together." He said.

"Grrr, Why are you making such a big deal of it? Mrs. McDonald won't know that we weren't together." I said.

"Are you kidding? I can't handdle a baby alone, and yes she will because if you don't cooperate I myself will tell her." He said.

"Jerk!" I yelled at him, man he was starting to piss me off.

"I've already told I don't like that word!" he said.

"Then stop being one!" I said.

"Just decides what we gonna do already!" he told me.

"Why me? You decides." I asked.

He rolled his eyes, "Okay, then we are going to my place." He said.

"No, why can't we go to my place?" I asked.

"But you just told me to decides where to go!" He said in a surprised tone.

"I regret that, now let's go. We're going to my house." I told him.

He rolled his eyes again, "Okay, whatever you wants." he said getting the baby chair, "Let's go."

**Jack's POV**

We walked towards Kim's door but then I stopped I held her arm making her stop.

"Wait a second!" I said.

"What?" She asked.

"What's you last name?" I asked simply.

She gave me one 'What the hell?' look, "Why are you asking me that?"

"Because I'll probably meet your parents." I said.

She still didn't get it, "So?" she said confused.

"So? Do you want me to say something like, 'What's up Kim's dad'?" I said teasing, I saw her face get an upset espression and she looked down. "Hey" I lifit her chin "Hey, What's wrong?" I asked softly. What I said?

"You won't have to say that cuz my dad died a few months ago, on a car crash." She told me with a sad face. Okay I'm officially the worst person in the world. Why did I had to say that?

I looked down at her, "I'm sorry, I didn't know." I said. She just stared at me at this time a single tear escape from one of her eyes. I facepalmed, "Grrrr, I'm an idiot!" I said mad at myself, I put my hand on her cheek rubbing the tear of her face with my thumb "I'm so sorry Kim."

She finally smiled at me, a kinda weak smile, "It's okay, you didn't know." Woah, what happened to the tough Kim I know? The Kim that hated me? I guess I found her weakness, she's so sweet and delicate right now. I smiled back at her and let go of her cheek, "Let's get in?" I asked, she nodded.

We started to walk again but then she stopped, "Jack?"

I turned around, "Yes?"

"My last name is Crawford." She said smiling at me.

I laughed a little, "I'm sorry okay?" I said again.

"It's cool, let's go." She said and started walking towards the door, again. I followed her.

**THAT'S IT,**

**HEY, YOU CAN REVIEW OKAY?**

**I DON'T BITE :)))**

**KISSES AND MISSES xoxo**


	5. Projects and Kisses

**YOU KNOW, I THINK YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO START LIKING MY STORY AFTER THIS CHAPTER**

**I HOPE**

**WELL, PLEASE DON'T BE TOO MEAN TO ME**

**I TRY THE BEST I CAN**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! I DON'T OWN KICKIN' IT OR ANY OTHER TV SHOW...**

Chapter 5 - Projects and Kisses

**Kim's POV**

We get in, "Mom, I'm home!" I yelled, "And I have someone with me!" I finished and left my bag.

"Some hot one." Jack whispered in my ear. Really Jack?

I pocked his chest, "Not time for cockiness." I said, he laughed.

"I'm in the kitchen!" She yelled back.

"Come on." I called Jack.

"What about the baby?" He asked.

"He's fine see? He's sleeping on his chair now come on I'll introduce you to my mom." I said pulling him by his arm.

"Why?" He asked raising an eyebrown.

I looked at him, "Because you're a stranger in her house." I said in a totally obviously tone.

He 'ohed' "Right."

We got in the kitchen, "Hey mom."

"Hi sweetie." She replied and looked at Jack.

"Huh, mom this is Jack. We're doing a project together." I introduced him.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Crawford." He said smiling at her as he shook her hand. He smiled cocky at me when he said the word 'Crawford', I just rolled my eyes.

"My pleasure Jack." My mom said smiling at him. "What's the project about?" she asked.

"Hu-" I was cut by a crying coming from my living room, Jack shoot me a glare that said 'I told you so'. I rolled my eyes again.

"Is that a baby?" My mom asked confused.

"Hum, Yeah. That's the project." I said and looked at Jack telling he should get the baby with my eyes.

"I should probably-go check on- okay." Jack said leaving the kitchen.

"He's really handsome." My mom said smiling at me.

"Mom." I just shoot her a glare.

"What? Darling if you think different of that you're definitely blind." She said still smiling at me.

I couldn't help I laughed a little at her comment, "Would please stop, he'll listen." I told her.

"Okay." She said.

"I'm gonna help him." I told her turning around.

"Have fun!" She said mocking me.

"Mom please." I said, she winked at me I rolled my eyes an got out of the kitchen.

"Why is he still crying?" I asked Jack who was trying to calm down the screaming baby.

"It's not my fault! You were the one that said 'He's fine see? He's sleeping on his chair'." He said mocking my voice.

"Oh, stop being such a baby!" I said

"I'm not! He is!" He said pointing to our fake baby.

"Of course he is! Look how you're holding him!" I said.

"Do better if you're so good!" He said annoyed.

I rolled my eyes, "Just give to me." I said lifting my hands to get the baby, I held the baby and started to rub his back. After a few seconds he stopped crying, I smiled and looked up at Jack "See, one point for me." I said mocking him.

Jack stick his tongue to me, I smiled in victory. "Come on let's go to my room upstairs, get his chair." I said, "Oh and get my bag too, please." I said trying to piss him off, apparently it worked.

"What am I a baggage man?" He asked.

"Do you want to hold the baby?" I asked raising my eyebrown to him.

He sighed "Fear enough." He said and went to get my bag, I laughed. Why am I laughing? Kim, you can't find him funny! You hate this guy remember? But, he's kinda funny sometimes. Grrr,no he isn't! Stop that right now, you can't like him!

"Kiiiim!" I heard Jack saying.

"Huh?" I said.

"What happened? This is the second time you space out today." He said.

"Oh, I was just thinking." I lied, I mean I was thinking but, I was also more like arguing to myself. I know, I'm weird.

He left Iittle laugh, "You know, you're not a good liar." he said.

"Shut up." I said annoyed.

"Ha! One point for me." He said smiling.

"What? Is this a game now?" I said.

"Hey, you started it." He said in defense.

"Okay..." I walked towards him, "It's on Brewer." I said threating him.

"Oooh, I'm scared!" He said dramatically.

I rolled my eyes, "Just come," I said starting to reach up stairs "and bring my bag!" I yelled at the middle of the stairs.

"Yes ma'am." He said annoyed while sighed and went upstairs.

We arrived my room.

"Woah." Jack said.

"What?" I asked

"Your room is totally the opposite I though it would be." He told.

"Let me guess, you though my room was pink full of unicorns!" I said happily.

He laughed, "Maybe." and rubbed his neck.

I laughed too, My God what's happening? The things are going so well with Jack, not counting the fact we're always arguing. But, I'm having, kinda fun. No, Stop Kim! I'm not gonna fall for that, he still a dork.

**Jack's POV**

"I'm gonna put him in the- Where's his chair?" Kim said realizing the missing chair.  
Right, the chair. I knew I was forgetting something "You see, I forgot it downstairs." I said smiling at her hoping it help to get her less mad at me. Failed.

"How do you forgot the chair?" She asked.

"Don't blame me, you kept screaming at me to get you bag!" I said.

"So you brought the bag and left the chair?!" She said.

"Yes, because... You confused me!" I said.

"Then go get it." She told me.

"How can you be so bossy?!" I asked annoyed.

"Fine, I'll get it. Just hold him." She said handing me the baby.

"You can't let me alone with the baby." I said.

"It's just a fake baby, I'll be back in a second." She said.

"Wait Kim, don't leave me alone with the- and she went." I sat on her bed. Okay, don't worry Jack. He won't cry it's just a few seconds, it will be fine.

That little devil cried, "Shhhh, shhhhh please stop crying." I said trying to rub his back, nothing worked I tried everything. This baby is a demon, how is he so calm with Kim and not with me? "Come on, stop crying Kim is gonna kill me, come on."

"She really is." Kim said in her room's door.

"Okay, I know what are you thinking but it's not my fault." I said.

"You made him cry!" She said putting down his chair.

"No, I didn't." I said.

"Yes, you did!" She said angry.

"I have nothing to do with this." I said in my defense.

"How don't you? I can see him crying right over there, in your arms!" She said.

"You know what? That's your fault, I told you. Do Not Let The Baby Alone With Jack!" I said.

"What? Why are you talking about yourself in the third person?" She asked.

"I don't know, It's sounds coller!" I said.

"It does not, and give me the baby!" She said taking the baby of my arms an starting to rub his back. "See, he's stoping. Point for me!" She said smiling.

"Yay!" I said sarcastically rolling my eyes annoyed.

"How is the score? Kim 2 and Jack 1." She said smiling cocky again.

"Kim 2 and Jack 1." I said mocking her voice.

"You know what's funny? When you have no good answer you just repeat what I said and mock my voice like that." Kim said.

"And you know what's funnier? When you don't have any good answer you just curse me." I said smiling at her.

"Do not!" She said.

"Do too!" I replied.

"You're so annoying!" She said.

"See? Cursed." I said smiling at her.

"Oh, shut it." She said.

"Ha! Point for me! How is the score now?" I said smiling and poking her stomach.

"It's tied." She said kinda mad and put the baby in the chair. "Good, he stopped. Do not touch him." She said.

"Now what?" I asked.

"Now, what about we do our homework?" She asked in a obviously tone talking to me as she was talking to a 5 years kid.

"Are you seriously going to make me do my homework? Why don't we just sit and mess around?" I asked.

"Ugh, fine what do you wanna do?" She asked.

Huuum, What do I want to do with Kim? I can't think of a lot of things, "Well.." I said smiling at her insinuating.

"Don't." She said cutting me relizing what I was going to say.

"Fine, then why don't we-" I said getting up of her bed, I stopped talking when I relized something. "Hey, that's my room." I said pointing to her window where you could see my room's window at the outside.

**Kim's POV**

I already knew that was Jack's room, but I was not going to let him find out I was staring at his room the other day right? "Really?" Stay cool Kim, stay cool.

"Cool, our rooms are faced." He said happily.

"Cool." I said sarcastically with a fake smile not really meaning that was cool.

He was about to say something about my annoyed 'Cool' but then he changed the subject, "Hey you have a PS3!" he said noticing the video game next to my TV walking towards it.

"Um, Yeah. You like it?" I asked quietly.

"Uh, I'm a dude." He said in an obviously tone meaning 'Duh'.

"I always though video games were a nerd thing." I said.

He rolled his, "Let's play already." he said annoyed.

"Sure, which game?" I said turning on the PlayStation.

"You pick." He said sittig on the floor with a controller in his hands.

"Okay." I said. I picked a fighting one and sat next to him on the floor with a controller in my hands.

"You're going down Crawford." He said serious to me.

I smirked, "We'll see." I said and pressed 'Play'.

We spent the end of afternoon goffing off and just laughing, I was really impressed cause the baby didn't cry once. I had a lot of fun, you could actually say Jack was kinda, I don't know... nice. I won most of the fights at the video game.

"Hey Jack, there's a bug on you arm." I said.

"What.." He said looking to his arm.

"Ha! I win!" I said beating him up on the video game.

"This isn't fear you tricked me!" He said giving up of the video game.

"It's okay Jack, I won't tell people you lost for a girl on a video game." I said mocking.

He looked at me serious on his eyes, "You're so dead Kimberley." he said, I couldn't even reply. He started to tickle me, really hard. We rolled on the floor as I tried to make him stop, he just kept tickling me.

I was lying on the floor and he was on his knees with his chest close to mine while he trickled me. "Jack stop! I can't breath!" I begged.

He finally stopped and looked at me I was still laid on the ground breathing hard, he looked at me for a second and the laugh left his face he started to lean in keeping his eyes on mines. His nose was touching mine, What's happening? Our lips were amost- "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahh! AAaaaaaaaaah!" The baby woke up, was about the time. I was kind glad that happened. I mean, I was completelly out of my mind. What the heck I was going to do? No way that I was going to kiss Jack, he's an idiot. He breathed angrilly and got up to take the baby.

"Ugh, what's the matter with this thing?" He said after a minute trying to calm him down (that not worked) , I was seating on the floor.

I got up, "He must be hungry." I said handing him the baby bottle. He feeded the baby then put the him back on his chair. "Where were we?"

He smirked and put his hands on my waist.

I took his hands off my waist, "We were no where. And It's too late, you should get home." I said. He sighed and nodded. I openned my room's door and started to walk downstairs with Jack following me.

We arrived the front door, "Good night Jack." I said and openned the front door for him to get out.

"Good night Kim." He said getting out, I closed the door. Okay, That was close. You almost kissed Jack. You can't let that happen again Kim, ever! I leanned with my back on the door and slidded to the floor till be seating on it but then, someone knocked on the door.

I got up from the floor and openned and it was Jack, "What?" I asked annoyed.

"I forgot something." He said walking towards me, he didn't even give time to think. He put both of his hands on my cheeks and kissed me, I frozed. I just stayed there not moving. I didn't stop the kiss, why didn't I?! I think I was going to kiss him back when he pulled away and smirked cockily in victory. "3 points for me." He said breathing deeply smiling and turned around walking towards his house. What the hell just happened? Ugh! How can he always win? Forget all I said about him being nice, he's an asshole. I hate him! But I gotta admit, best kisser ever. Grr, this make me hate him harder!

"Sweetie?" I heard a voice behind me. I turned around to see my mom.

"Huh?"

"You okay? Why is the door openned?" She asked confused.

"Hum, Jack... Jack went home." I said stuttering.

"Oh, he didn't want to stay for dinner?" She asked but I was too shocked to respond her, "Kim? Are you fine darling? You look pale." she asked worried this time.

"Um, Yeah mom I'm- I'm okay."

"You're sure?" She asked.

"Huh Yeah, I'm upstairs okay?" I said and ran away to my room. I closed the door and laid on my bed. Oh My God, Jack kissed me. I still don't get anything that happened today, all I know is that I'm really furious with Jack right now. I'M FURIOUS THAT HE KISSED ME WITH NO PERMISSION. I'M FURIOUS 'CAUSE HE IS THE WAY HE IS. AND THE WORST, I'M FURIOUS THAT I LIKED IT! How am I suppose to do the project with him after that? It's just friday, there are more six days ahead. Ugh! Why is him like that? He has to turn everything harder for me. Kim you can't fall for this guy, he's a player. I got my iPod put my earbuds and turned it on, it played **_A Thousand Years by Christina Perri_**. I just laid there looking to ceiling and thinking...

_"Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I love you for a thousand more_

_One step closer_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more."_

**Jack's POV**

I. Am. Awesome. Okay, I already kissed a lot of girls in my life but Kim was a hard one and I did it! I guess this project won't be that horrible as I though it would be. Kissing Kim was different, she's so delicate, she's the opposite of the girls I'm usually to kiss. After that I went my home, I got in my room and saw Kim by her window laying on her bed. I was staring at her she looked so peacefull laid there. About ten minutes later her mom entered the room. Wow, ten minutes... Was I staring at her that long? No, I can't like this girl. She's just another girl right? Just another one to my make out list and that's it. I'm never gonna date, I said and repeat: No girl breaks Jack Brewer's heart.

**Kim's POV**

I woke up today not with _Better Than Revenge_ which is my average alarm clock song...

_"Closing time, open all the doors _

_And let you out into the world_

_Closing time, turn all of the lights on_

_Over every boy and every girl_

_Closing time, one last call for alcohol_

_So finish your whiskey or beer_

_Closing time, you don't have to go home_

_But you can't stay here_

_I know who I want to take me home_

_I know who I want to take me home_

_I know who I want to take me home_

_Take me home_

_Closing time, time for you to go out-"_

Oh, I reconize this song it's _**Closing Time by Semisonic**_ It's my phone ring! Ugh, who on earth is calling me on a Saturday morning?"

"Hello." I said slowlly with my cracking sleepy voice.

"Good Afternoon Kim." The voice said.

"Good Af-? Who is this?"

"Don't tell me you didn't reconized the sexiest voice you've ever heard." Of course, Jack. Who else could it be?

"Jack! How did you get my number and why are you calling me?!"

"I have my sources." He said proudly,

I sighed, "What do you want?"

"Hum Kim, it's aready 01:00 pm we should be taking care of our project wich by this time must be starving." He told me. I jumped of my bed.

"It's already that late?!" I screamed while I looked for the baby's bottle when I relized it was gone! And so was the baby! OH, I'm screwed!

"Uh Jack see you in a sec. Bye." I said and hung up without waiting for him to answer me. I ran downstairs as fast as I could, "Mom! Why didn't you woke me up?! The baby is gone!" I yelled searching for my mom, "Mom?!"  
I went to the living room and found my mom sitting on the couch with the baby in her hands. Thanks God.

"Mom! You almost gave me a heart attack, why didn't you wake me it's one hour past noon?!"

"Calm down sweetie, you just seemed really tired. The baby's yelling didn't woke you."

I sighed relived, "Thanks mom." and sat on the couch in front of her.

"Do you want me to do this?" I asked her referring to the baby who was being feeded by my mother.

"No it's okay. Just got take a shower, and change this clothes you look a mess." She told me.

"Wow, don't need to be so nice." I said sarcastically.

She laughed and then I made my way back upstairs right to the bathroom. I took the logest shower of the history. I finish showering and then I relized I had forgotten to get clothes. Way to go Kim! I wrapped the towell around my chest and ran to my room.

I got in my room and saw Jack sitting on my bed, "Nice." he said checking me out. I hate him!

"What are you doing here?!"

"You were taking too long so I came here and your mom let me in."

"Then get out of my room I gotta change!"

"Can I watch it?" He asked grinning at me.

"Of course not! You're disgusting, get out. Wait in the hallway."

He sighed, "Fine." he walked towards the door and turned around to look at me again.

"Go!"

"I am!" He said raising his hands in defence and the he finally got out.

I dressed up and openned my room's door.

"You still here?" I said annoyed.

"Yeah, you told me to wait in the hallway." he said.

"I was hoping you wouldn't listen to me and went away."

"Okay, why are you mad at me?" He asked, is he serious?

"Do you have a head injury?" I asked coldly.

He looked at me confused, "Oh! It's because of the kiss!" He said in realizing.

"Noooooo!" I said as that was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Come on admit you like me."

"Excuse me?" He didn't respond, he just smiled at me. "Let's make it clear you will never do that again. Okay?"

"Oh please, one day you're gonne beg me to kiss you."

I laughed,"Really? So until that day come, lips off me." I smiled at him, "Come on let's go get him." I said walking downstairs and Jack followed me.

My mom wasn't where she was before, "Mom?" I heard her coming from her room all dressed up. "You're gonna leave?"

"Yes sweetie, sorry I forgot to tell you I had something to do today."

"It's okay, hum where are you going?"

"Oh I'm just gonna have luch with a friend." Oh No.

"A friend? Mom are you going on a date?!" Jack let a little laugh behind me, I hit his chest. This isn't funny! "Already? It just has been few months."

"Can we talk about this later sweetheart?" She asked referring to Jack who was in the room.

"Sure." I said, "Well have fun." I said and left a forced smile.

"Thanks sweetie." she said turnig around towards the door.

"Hum mom?"

"Yes?"

"Where's our baby?" I asked noticing she hadn't give us the baby.

"Oh My God, I forgot the baby! He's in my bedroom I'm gonna go get him just wait here and-" I cut her.

"Mom, it's okay. I'll get him, you should go." I said smiling at her.

"Will you be okay sweetie?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Yeah don't worry Mrs. Crawford, she's in good hands." Jack said putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Stop that" I said whispering to him, tapping his arm off my shoulder.

My mom laughed, "Good to know." she said. "Bye love you." she said kissing my forehead.

"Love you too."

"I'll be back at six. See you later Jack." She said.

"Bye Mrs. Crawford." He said and she left.

**Jack's POV**

Kim seemed kinda upset, "You okay?" I asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm awesome. Fantastic. Why wouldn't I be?"

I laughed, "You know you still not a good liar."

"It's just weird okay? Come on let's get our project."

"Hey, where will we stay today?" I asked.

"What do you mean? We're gonna stay here." she said obviously.

"Why don't we go to my house today?"

"No, I wanna stay here."

"Why everything has to be the way you want?"

"That's a lie."

"No, it isn't."

"Yes it is!"

"You know what? I'm not going to argue with you anymore, we're going to my place and no more but." I said and threw her over my shoulder again.

"Really?!" she said, this time she didn't even tried to scape. "You know Jack, this plan would totally work if you didn't forget something." she said when we arrived her house's door still inside.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Oh I don't know, maybe the baby." she said mocking me.

I sighed and put her down. "Don't move I'll get him, just, stay."

"What am I a dog?"

"Kim please."

She sighed, "Fine just go." I went to get the baby but then something hit me and I turned around.  
"Hum, where's you mother's room?"

She rolled her eyes, "Stay here, I'll go get him."

**Kim's POV**

We got in Jack's house and a little girl who seemed to be like 6 came from upstairs screaming.

"Jackieee!" she screamed more and hugged Jack by his waist.

Okay, I was surprised. "You have a sister?!"

"Yeah so?"

"Jackie where did you go? It's almost lunch time." She said pulling away from him.

"I went to pick up Kim and our project." Jack told her, why guys looks so cute talking to little kids?!

Whe he said that she relized my presence and smiled at me, "Hi, I'm Millie." she said.

"Hey I'm Kim." I said smiling at her.

"You're really pretty." She said still smiling at me.

"Thanks and you're too." I said smiling again.

"Are you Jackie's girlfriend?" She asked. Jack smiled cocky at me waiting for the answer, I rolled my eyes at him and answered Millie.

"I'm not his girlfriend."

"Why don't you date him?" She asked. Jack looked at me smirking.

"The thing is Millie, that you brother is to immature and I don't date immature guys."

"See Jackie, mommy is always telling you that and you never believed her." Millie said to Jack.

"That's bullshit." He said annoyed, I hit his chest.

Millie looked surprised to Jack, "Bad word!"

"My bad, and Millie deeply inside Kim loves me she just pretend to hate me." He said moking me. This time, I hit his chest harder.

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"Stop that!" I said anoyed and he laughed.

"Come on let's go to my room." He said getting the baby chair.

"Fine." I said and followed him, "Bye Millie." I said already on the stairs.

We arrived his room, "Wow, very neat." I said sarcastically.

"Please, this is my definition of neativity." He said proudly.

"This word doesn't even exist." I said confused.

"Yeah I just made that up."

I rolled my eyes, put the baby on his chair on the floor and started to look around his room, Jack followed me rubbing the back of his neck. Jack Brewer are you getting nervous?

"Hey, you play the guittar?" I asked noticing the guittar in the conner of his room.

"Yeah why? Do you?"

"I actually do." I said getting the guittar in my hands and sitting on hs bed.

He sat beside me, "And why I didn't see the guittar in your room?"

"Cuz I keep my guittar in the closet." I told him.

"Why?"

"So visitors can't snoop it." I explained.

"Like what you're doing now with my guittar?"

I smiled forced, "Sorry." I said handing him the guittar.

He cleaned his throat dramatically, "What song?" He asked.

"You're not really going to sing are you?"

"Why not? Do you wanna sing?"

"No, not really." He laughed at my despair.

"Okay, I pick the song." He said and started to play **_I Can't Live Without Your Love by Dan Torres_**.

_"Don't be afraid if I'll go crazy for you_

_Don't be surprised if I'll fall at your feet_

_I don't care about what they think of me_

_I don't know what to do_

_'Cause I'm falling for you (for you)_

_When I look in your eyes_

_I can see me and you_

_Remember this time that will last 'til the end_

_When I find you in my dreams_

_I just won't let you go_

_I'll hold you in my heart_

_I can't live without you_

_I can't live without your love_

_Don't be afraid if I go crazy for you_

_Don't be surprised if I fall at your feet_

_I don't care about what they think of me_

_I don't know what to do_

_'Cause I'm falling for you (for you)_

_When I look in your eyes_

_I can see me and you_

_Remember this time that will last till the end_

_When I find you in my dreams_

_I just won't let you go_

_I'll hold you in my heart_

_I can't live without you_

_I can't live without your love_

_When I look in your eyes_

_I can see me in you_

_Remember this time that will last 'til the end_

_When I find you in my dreams_

_I just won't let you go_

_I'll hold you in my heart_

_I can't live without you_

_I can't live without your love"_

He finished the song and stayed in silence, so did I, we stared at each other for like 10 seconds before he start to lean in and then, he kissed me softly. I guess I let him kiss me, he kissed me lefting my chin, the kiss last literally 5 seconds cuz Millie's voice interruped. She yelled, "JAAACKIEE, IT'S LUCH TIME!" Man, this gotta stop! It's two kisses already! But I didn't kissed him, he kissed me, both times! All I did was not move. Right?!

**Jack's POV**

I pulled away from Kim and sighed frustated, and than, something hit my left cheek, Kim slapped me!

"Ow, why did you do that?!" I asked rubbing my cheek.

"I told you not to kiss me!"

"What?! But you didn't stop me!"

"That's because I was distracted by the song!"

"Oh than I'm sorry! Next time I'll make sure you won't be distracted."

"It won't be next time." She said angry.

"Oh really?! Cuz that was what you said last time we kissed."

"Huh, excuse me. WE didn't kiss, YOU kissed me!"

"And YOU didn't stop me, both times."

"Oh don't try to-" "JAAACKIEE!" She was interruped by my sister yell again.

"Coming!" I yelled back. "Let's go?" I got up walking towards the door.

She sighed angrily, "And what, just leave the baby alone in here?"

"Hum, he's sleeping. We feed him later."

"Okay."

We got downstairs and my mom was in the kitchen with Millie.

"Where's dad?" I asked noticing my missing dad.

"Hum, he's in a meeting." My mom told me.

"Again? On a saturday?"

"Yes Jack, he's really sorry okay?" My mom said and looked at Kim confused, "Hi."

"Oh hi, I'm Kim." Kim said smiling to my mom.

I sighed, "Mom, remember when I told you about the biology project yesterday?"

"Oh sure, good to meet you Kim."

"Thanks is nice to meet you too Mrs. Brewer." Kim said smiling again. Beautiful. Is possible that I'm falling for this girl? I can't, I'll say it again: NO girl breaks Jack Brewer's heart. My mom used to tell me stories when I was little about, Wait for the right person. or That one girl who will change everything. but I never believed those things, I mean this kinda of "love" does not exist. A love that you'd do anything just to make the person you likes happy. A love of crazy actions and big meanings, that kinda of thing just happen in movies.

"Jackie!" Millie screamed and pinched my arm.

"Ow! What?!"

"You kinda spaced out." Kim said akwardly.

"No, I didn't." I said slowly rubbing my arm.

"Yes you did." Millie replied this time.

"Shut up." I told her.

"Jack don't talk to you sister like that." My mom said.

I rolled my eyes, "Fine, let's just eat." I said pulling a seat for Kim she mouthed 'thanks' and I took a seat next to her.

**Kim's POV**

We were feeding our project in Jack's room after lunch and Mrs. Brewer walkied in.

"Jack I'm gonna take Millie's group of scouts to the mall." She said and Jack nodded. "I'll be back at seven, behave you two."

"Just go." Jack said annoyed and his mother closed the door.

"Jack! Harsh much?" I said reffering the way he talked to his mom.

"What? She went didn't she?" He said, I really didn't get but anyways... "So what do you wanna do?" He asked.

"Can we do our homework today?" I asked as yesterday we didn't do it.

"Ugh, are you really going to insist in doing it?"

"What's the problem in doing homeworks Jack?"

"I can tell you a zillion of problems!"

"That number doens't even exist, maybe if you did your homeworks you'd know that."

"I just don't enjoy it."

"Who does? Enjoing is not the point, the point is learning."

"You're such a nerd."

"Am not! And besides, do you wanna get noted by the teacher for not doing homework?"

He laughed, "I always get!"

"And you don't mind?"

"Why would I? She writes my name tell my parents and they do nothing about it."

"Grr, I give up! What do we supposed to do then?"

"Let's go downstairs and watch a movie." He said.

I sighed, "Sure."

"Good." He said and got the babychair walking towards the door.

We got downstairs and I sat on the couch. "What are we going to watch?" I asked.

"I don't know let me see which ones I have." He replied looking at a shelf full of DVD's. He picked on put it in the DVD player and sat by my side on the couch.

"What's the name of the movie?" I asked.

"Hum, 'Saw lll'." He said hesitating.

"You picked a horror movie?!" I asked scared.

"Yeah."

"Are you insane? I can't watch this kinda of movie, you want me to never sleep again?!"

"Aww, is little Kimmy scared." He asked poking my nose.

"Yes! And don't call me Kimmy!" I said slapping his hand.

"Why?"

"I don't like that nick name. Why can't we watch another movie?"

"Don't worry we'll have enough time to watch how many movies you want it's only 2:30 pm." Jack told me.

"But I'm scared of this one."

"It's okay, I'm here with you." He said putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Woah, I fell so much better." I said sarcastically.  
He rolled his eyes. "Shh, just watch." He said and pressed play.

Okay, I seriously don't know how people can enjoy movies like that, I think I hid my face in Jack's chest like twenty times or more during the movie and I'm pretty sure he was enjoying this cuz he had his hands tigh pn my waist.

"Kim, you can look now." Jack said.

"No." I said shooking my head hided in Jack's chest.

"Seriously, the movie is finished."

I moved my head slowly to look the tv and I saw the credits, thanks God.

"So, it's your turn to pick next movie." Jack told me.

"Oh may I? Cuz you were such a gentleman letting me pick at first."

"Hey, I really like scary movies." He said in defense.

"Oh please, you just wanted me to cuddle with you."

He grinned, "Well, it worked."

"You perv." I said in disgust to him.

"You have no idea. Now, go and pick the movie would ya?"

**Jack's POV**

She sighed, "Kay." She turned around towards the shelf full of DVDs, I got a really good view of Kim's "back" if you know what I mean.

"Oh my God you have 50 first dates!?" She said surprised.

"50 what?" I really didn't know what she was talking about until she turned and handed me the dvd.

"Oh that's my mom's." I told her when I saw that was a girly movie's name.

"Let's watch it."

I laughed, "Of course not." I said simply.

"What? Why not? You said I could pick this time."

"But this is a girl movie."

"It is not, it's a romance." Kim explained.

"And what's the difference?" I asked obviously.

She looked at me annoyed, "Come on Jack."

I sighed, "Fine, but if you cry I'm gonna turn it off."

"I won't cry, it's a comedy romance."

"Yay." I said annoyed, I mean, I'm seriously going to watch a romance movie? Kill me.

**Kim's POV**

We were watching the movie and man how I wish a guy like Henry.

"Ugh, Why can't my life be like these movies?"

"What do you mean?" Jack asked looking at me.

"I mean it's almost insanly stupid what these guys can do for the girl they love." I said never breaking my glance at the TV.

"It sure is." Jack said and laid back on the couch. Did he just say it's stupid?

"What?" I asked with a little bit of angry in my voice this time looking at him.

"I agreed with you." He simply said.

"You think it's stupid?!"

"But you just said it was." Jack said in defense.

"I didn't mean like that! It's stupid in a good way. He's sweet." I said more calmed down and laid my head back on the couch.

"He's a dumbass, what kind of dude fall in love with a girl who forgets about him everyday?" Jack said.

"At least at the end he gets a girl to spent the rest of his life with." I told him.

"Sorry?" He asked confused.

"I think you'll be an alone adult jugding the way you threat the girls today." I explainned to him.

"What are you talking about? They love me." He said proudly.

"Maybe now, but in the future they'll want a guy who makes them feel special not a meal." I told him serious.

He grinned to me, "Yeah right." He said and let it go.  
He didn't get anything I was trying to say? I sighed and continued to watch the movie.

_"Ooooh Oooooooooh Ooooooh _

_Ooooooooh Oooooooooh_

_Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Way up high_

_And the dreams_

_That you've dreamed of_

_Once in a lullaby_

_Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Bluebirds fly_

_And the dreams..."_

The end's music was playing, what a movie. So I tried to make Jack who was now watching the movie laid on my lap move but he didn't move a muscle and that was when I realized he had fell asleep with his head on my lap. Great.

"Jack." I tried to wake him up shaking him, but I got nothing.

In the middle of his sleep he whispered 'Kim' and smiled. He's dreaming about me? A good dream? I mean of course is a good dream he's smiling. Why is he dreaming about me?

He's looks so... sweet, cute and adoreble. I stared at him rubbing his cheek, he smiled again. Then I almost did something I'd regret with all my strengh, I started to lean in but then I though about how insane that would be. Kill me now. I sat there and realized how bad that was, I mean if I wanted to kiss him if I almost kissed him at my will that means I like him? I ran away from the couch for the first bathroom I saw, I didn't even care about Jack's head on my lap and of course he woke up.

**Jack's POV**

I woke up scared, the spot I was laying my head on had been removed? And than I remembered that I was watching the most boring movie ever with Kim and laid on her lap. So, that was Kim who got off the couch. I got up and heard a door being closed, I followed the noise. "Kim?"

I knocked. "Are you in there?"

"Yeah, what?" She responded from inside.

"Is everything okay?" I asked.

"Yes why wouldn't be?" She said with a little of nervous on her voice.

"Are you sure? Your voice is different."

"Uh, it's just... My period. I'm fine." She said quicly this time.

"Okay then, tell me with you need something."

"Kay."

That was weird. Well, my mom gets all moody when she's in her period. I sat on the couch and waited for her to come out of the bathroom.

**Kim's POV**

I washed my face to calm down.

"Okay kim, stay cool." "It's just Jack, just chill." "You don't like him, you actually hate him, remember all the things he has done with you." "That almost kiss was just a weak moment." "Chill." I said to myself looking at the mirror and got out of the bathroom. Jack was sitting on the couch.

"Hey what happened?" He got up and put a hand on my shoulder, his warm touch ran all over my body. Damn you Kim! You can't start to like Jack Brewer like that!

"Nothing, I already told you I'm fine." I lied.

He left a little laugh, "I think I already told you that you're terrible liar."

"I'm fine Jack!" I said taking his hand of my shoulder.

"You don't look fine, you look nervous."

"I'm not!"

"Then why are you yelling?"

"Cuz you are annoying me!"

"I just want to make sure you're okay."

"Don't worry I feel fantastic!"

"Why don't you tell me what's wrong?"

"Because there's nothing wrong, stop insisting in it!"

AAAAAAAHHAAAAHHH!

I heard the baby crying from the floor where he was in his chair.  
"Great. See? You woke him up." I said to jack.

AAAAAHH AAAAAHH!

"I did? You were the one yelling." He said in defence, woah, he defends himself a lot from me.

AAAAAAHHH AAAAAHH!

"Well, YOU were the one who made me yell!" I said.

AAAAAAHHH AAHHH!

"What? I didn't force you to open your mouth and make the words come out loudly!" He said pissed.

AAAAAAHHH AAAHHH!

"Just get him!" I screamed at Jack.

"Fine!" He screamed in my face and turne around to pick the baby.

**Jack's POV**

I held him in my arms and started to pat his back after 1 minute I gave up.

"Ugh, I've been trying everything this baby has a problem with me." I said frustated.

"How can he have a problem with you its an object it doesn't have emotions." Kim asked.

"Oh, it does, and it's emotion towards me is pure hate." I said angrily.

"He's not the only one." I heard Kim saying under her breath.

I left a fake laugh. "Cute."

"I know. Now Come on give it to me." She said and I handed her the baby.

* * *

**Still Jack's POV**

It was already 8 pm me and Kim were at my room sitting on the bed playing with cards. The baby was already sleeping, thanks to God.

"Do you have any 7?" Kim asked.

"Nope, tell me something?" I asked

"What?"

"Would you look at my cards if I went to the bathroom right now?" I asked her.

"That's an insult, I'm totally honest!" She said dramatically putting one of her hands on her chest, I laughed.

"Okay then, I'll be back in a sec." I said and put the cards on my bed turned on the blank side.

I went to the bathroom, and then got downstairs to pick something for me and Kim to eat as my mom wasn't home yet. She would be back at 6 huh? I knew she wouldn't, when she meet Millie friend's mother they always talk for like hours. I made some popcorns and got two bottles of soda and went back to my room upstairs. Kim was on my bed playing with her hair, I smiled of how cute she was.

"Hey why took you so long?" She asked.

"Oh, I got something to eat. You want some?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I'm starving."

I put the popcorn bowl on the side table and handed Kim the soda.

"Wait, you did this?" She asked pointing to the popcorn.

"Hum yeah why?"

"You washed your hands right?" She said.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I'm saying that you were at the bathroom and then made something to eat therefore, I hope you have washed your hands." She explained.

"Don't worry, I did. So where were we?" I asked picking my cards from the bed and sitting in front of her.

"Oh, it was your turn."

"Right." I said and though a litte bit, "Hum, got any 6?"

"No. Any 8?" She asked smiling.

"Shit! I have 8." I looked at her and she was still smiling that was when I knew it.

"You looked my cards!" I accused her.

She started laughing, "Whaaat? Of course I didn't." She said sarcastically.

I smiled elvish to her. "You're dead." I said throwing my cards away and started to tickle her.

She couldn't help but laugh. "Jack! Please stop!" She begged.

We rolled on my bed, I got on the top of her so she wouldn't move and tickled her harder. She was really trying to get out of my grip.

"Okay okay! I'll let you go." I said and she left a breath in relief, "IF you give me a kiss." I finished my sentece.

"No!" She screamed.

"Fine then." I said and continued tickling her.

"Aah! stop! Fine, okay! I'll give you a kiss but JUST on the cheek!" She said trying to recuperate her breathing.

I smiled at her, "Fear enough." And let her go. She got up and I immediately heard the baby crying. Seriously?! Now that kim was going to kiss me at least on the cheek?! Now this baby REALLY pissed me off. She went to get him. "Oh don't cry, shhhhh. It's okay." She said patting him on the back.

"Yeah don't cry... or i'll give you a reason to cry." I said mad.

"Jack! I guess his hungry." Kim said.

"This thing is always hungry, we feeded him like two hours ago.

"Well, it wasn't enough. Where's his bottle?" She asked.

I sighed. "In the kitchen, I'll get it."

I went downstairs and got in the kitchen but it wasn't there so I looked on the living room and it was there. We must have forgotten there when we were watching the movies. And then I saw a DVD on the shelf that caught my eyes, it readied 'The Hunger Games' and then I remembered something, Julie said Kim loves this movie. How didn't she see this earlier? I got the DVD and went upstairs with the bottle in one hand and the DVD in another. "Here" I said handing Kim the bottle.

"Thanks." After 5 minutes the baby had sleep again.

Kim sighed and sat on my bed. "Hey, I found a cool movie." I told her.

"It wasn't enough movies for today Jack?" She said.

"Oh I'm sure this one you're going to like." I said.

"Why?" She asked, I got up and played the movie.

The TV screen readied: **_"The Treaty of Treason, In penance for their uprising, each district shall offer up a male and a female between the ages of 12 and 18 at a public "reaping"..."_**

"Is this?" She asked and I nodded. "Oh my god The hunger games!"

**_"...These tributes shall be delivered to the custody of the Capitol. And then transferred to a public arena, where they will fight to the death until a lone victor remains. Henceforth and forevermore this pageant shall be known as The Hunger Games."_**

"How did you know that I love this movie." She asked.

"Shh, Just watch." I told her.

In the middle of the movie I felt Kim laying her head on my shoulder I put my arms around her so she could cuddle in my chest. When the movie ended Kim was sleeping, her hand was grabbing my shirt and her face was hided in my chest. It was already 10:07 pm so I decide to take her home. I left the baby alone in my room knowing that if Mrs. McDonald knew about this it would be a big F on the project but, whatever. I picked her in bridal style and ahead to her home. She cuddled her face in my neck this time, okay not gonna lie I'm enjoying it.

I rang Kim's house doorbell and her mom picked it.

"Good night Miss Crawford, Kim feel asleep so I brought her here." I told her.

"Oh thanks Jack, I was starting to get worry it's late already."

"Yeah, sorry we were watching a movie. Do you want me to carry her upstairs?" I asked Kim's mom.

"Oh no no no, you don't need to-"

"It's okay I'll take her don't need to wake her up." I cut her kindly.

"You sure you don't mind?" She asked.

"Not at all."

"Okay,Thanks Jack."

"No problem." I said and headed upstairs. I laid Kim on her bed, covered her with a blanket that was on her chair and turned towards the door.

"Jack?" I heard Kim saying the I turned around back at her.

"Yes?"

"Come here." She said more more sleepy the awake.

I kneeled in front of her. "I forgot to give you something." She said and the she kissed my cheek softly. Dude, it felt like a hundred butterflies in my stomach, this time she really kissed me, even if it's on the cheek.

"Good night Jack." She smiled and closed her eyes.

I looked at her and smiled at her sleeping. Now it's official. I, Jack Brewer, am falling for Kim Crawford.

"Good night Kim." I said and kissed her forehead. I walked downstairs. "She's in bed." I said to Miss Crawford.

"Thank you again Jack, have a good night."

"Good night." I said and got out of Kim's house. Dude I'm tired I crashed on my bed and feel asleep.

**Kim's POV**

Ugh, worst week ever and I'm not even talking about Jack, this baby is evil! But, finally it was friday. I'm finally on the last day of this terrible project, and I will finally sleep well! I barely slept this past 6 days. I rubbed my eyes, took my shower and prepared myself for the last day of this torture I was eating my cereal and someone rang the doorbell.

"Oh that must be Jack." I said to my mom. Yup, Jack is picking me, but it's because of the project. We found easier he drive the baby to school and as I wasn't going to let Jack alone with the baby in an automovel he was driving me to school for the week. I openned the door.

"Good Morning Miss Crawford your driver is waiting."

I laughed and rolled my eyes. "Come on in a second I gotta brush my teeth."

He got in and I closed the door. "Mom Jack's here."

"Morning Mrs. Crawford."

"Oh hi Jack." My mom replied smiling at him.

"I'll be back in a sec." I told Jack and got upstairs. I brushed my teeth put some lipgloss got my bag and headed downstairs. Jack was in the kitchen with my mom I saw him dry a plate with a rag.

"Jack, what are you doing?"

"Helping your mom with the dishes." He replied me.

"I told him that wasn't necessary." My mom said.

"It really isn't, come we're gonna be late for school." I said to him.

"Bye mom love you."

"Bye kids."

We got outside and I stopped him "Why do you act like a super polite angel in front of my mom?"

"Cuz I'm awesome." He said cockily.

"See? Why can't you be the cocky and badass Jack in front of her too?"

He smiled. "That's not how I roll." He told me.

I sighed in accepting and started to walk towards the street.

"Hum, where's your car?"

"Right here." He said pointing to a black car in front of us (I'm awfull at this car thing so you can imagine any car you want to).

"You got a new car?" I asked surprised.

"Yes, and this one is totally mine." He said proudly.

"Nice."

He opened the passenger door for me and then got in the driver side. My dad wasn't liking that I was taking his car everyday to drive some girl to school. He said referring to me.

I rolled my eyes. "Motorcycles terrified me okay, what can I do?!"

"Supere your fear."

"Yeah right, that's easy for you to say, you have no fear."

"That's not true." He told me.

"Oh really? Then tell me your biggest fear." I asked him.

"I'm not telling you my biggest fear."

"Oh, come on Jack, please?" I asked giving him the cutest puppy look i've ever did in my life.

"Fine, i'll tell you."

"Yay!" I clapped my hands like a seal in excitement.

"But promise you won't laugh?"

"Sure."

"Okay, I kinda... have a little afraid... of." He hesitated.

"Of?"

"Of..."

"Come on." I said for him to keep going.

"Clowns." He said under-breath.

I left a little laugh but contained my laugh. "But, *laughs* why is that?"

"You laughed!" He whined.

"No, sorry, it's just.. You're so tough, I couldn't imagine that you're afraid of clowns." I said the word "clowns" with my voice already cracking up in the laugh.

"Yeah, it's a childhood trauma."

"Please can i laugh?" He left a sighed and then I bursted out of laughing.

"Ha ha very funny, now get out, we arrived."

"Woah so gentle, get the baby please."

We got of the car and started to walk towards the school.

"It feels so good to say this for the last time." I said to Jack.

"Say What?" He asked.

"Get the baby"

"It's the last time till you get married." He told me.

I looked frustrated to him, "I hate when you're right."

"That if you ever get married someday." He mocked me.

"Excuse me?" I stepped in front of him angry.

"What?"

"You think I won't get married?" I asked mad.

"I'm just saying that you gonna have to find someone who will stand you." He said, with that grin on his face that make me want to punch him.

"Oh, i'm sorry but who was hitting on me a week ago?!" I got pissed off.

"Wow, calm down there. I'm just mocking you." He said laughing.

I punched him on the shoulder.

"Ow!"

"That's not funny!" I whined.

"Yeah it's kinda funny. You should see your face." He said still laughing.

"You're an idiot."

"Yeah, yeah... I'm an idiot, a jerk, an asshole, a fool.. I'm actually getting used to you cursing me."

"Then why don't you stop being one?" I asked.

He though for a second, "Nah..."

I rolled my eyes.

**Jacks POV**

At this time the bell rang, first class of the day: Biology. Buh-bye evil baby. Mrs. McDonald was checking the babies, one to one. It was my and kim's turn.

"Let's see, no bruises, he's cleaned and fed very good looks like everything is fine. You got an B-." She told us.

Kim looked disappointed, "But, why a b-? You said everything was fine."

"Yeah but, you left the baby alone for 10 minutes."

Shit, I did let the baby alone, Kim is gonna kill me.

"You left the baby alone?" Kim asked me.

"Uh, little bit."

"Jack!"

"Sorry!

"Grrr."

"I don't get it how could you know I left it alone?" I asked mrs mcdonald.

"Cuz the baby has a chip that track warmth till 20 meters, if it get further it let me know." She explained.

I 'ohed' and kim looked at me furious, we got back to our seat and she kept in a furious silence.

"Come on kim, it was a good grade, actually one of the highest i've ever got." I told her.

She looked at me, "You're that bad in school?"

I laughed, "My average is C+"

"C?!"

"Plus!" I said in defense.

"Jack you need to get your grades up."

"That's east for you to say, you're a nerd." I told her.

"I'm not a nerd."

"Really? What kinda of person do homework's?" I asked her.

"Oh is that kind of person called student." She said sarcastically.

"Well, then I'm not a "student"." I said the word student disgusted.

She laughed, "Yeah I can tell that. Why did you let the baby alone anyways?"

"To take you home."

"Huh?" She looked confused.

"Yeah, that time you fell asleep in my house."

"You carried me?!"

"What? Do you think you flied to your room by the window? Of course I carried you!" I told her.

"Oh."

"Um, is that bad?" I asked.

"No, it's kinda sweet actually." She said stil confused.

"Then I'm forgiven?" I asked smirking.

"I guess."

**TA- DA DADA! **

**THAT'S ALL FOLKS, SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER :D**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! PLEEEASE REVIEW! YOU CAN REVIEW GUYS!**

**WASABI.**


	6. Protecting Kim

**HI GUYS!**

**I'M BACK HAHAH'**

**RIGHT TO THE STORY :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT.**

Chapter 6 - Protecting Kim

**Kim's POV**

What a good weekend, I spend the whole saturday practically sleeping, and sunday I went shopping with my mom. Man, I nedded this weekend. It. Was. Great. But now back to reality monday morning again, at least I'm not as tired as I was last week. I was almost finishing my breakfast when someone knocked my house's door, so a went to pick it up.

"Jack?" I said after openning the door.

"Hey." He said smiling at me.

"Uh, what are you doing here?" I asked confused.

"To give you a ride of course." He said obviously.

"Hum, thanks that's really nice but we finished the project so, you don't need to drive me anymore." I told him.

He sighed, "Kim, are we really going to past by the same situation all over again?"

"What situation?"

"I'm oferring you a drive and you're denying it and that will make me put you on my shoulder and drive you against your will." He explained me.

"No it's diferrent from the first time that happened, this time I'm being polite and saying that you really don't need to drive me everyday." I said smiling in victory.

"I know I don't need to, but who else will I argue with in the way to school?" Jack insisted.

"That makes no sense." I said already annoyed of this whole situation.

"Ha you're starting to get pissed off aren't ya?" Jack asked grinning at me.

"Yes, I am, why are you always so persistent I told that I'm walking to school."I told him.

"I wouldn't be persistent if you just accepted the drive." He told me.

"Grrr, 7 billions people in the world and I get to meet the most irritaring one!" Now I was pissed off.

"Come on I'll drive you." He said again.

"Jack, I already told you that I'm walking to school." I said.

"No, you're not cuz right now it's," He looked at his watch " 7:45 am, we have to get in school by 8 and you're never going to make it by feet." He said with a huge smile on his face, grrrr, I swear that sometimes I want to punch him really hard right across his pretty face. He has the power to get me on my nerves in less than 5 minutes.

My face was furious, I pulled his wrist and looked at the time and it really was 7:45, "Oh my God, I can't be late! Aaah, you win!" I screamed to him grabbing my bag and ran to his car he got in smiling and started driving.

"You know what? This is all your fault!" I yelled at him in the car.

"My fault?"

"Yeah you kept insisting on driving me to school and got me late!" I yelled at me.

"Well if you didn't go all like: 'I already told you I'm walking to school' we would be almost arriving by this time." He said moking my voice.

"Oh don't try to blame me, you don't have to drive me to school, but you insist in it and you know why? Cuz you LOVE to annoy me, and I don't even know what did I do to you for you pick on me so much!" I screamed at him.

"You're my favorite target." He said grinning at me.

"I'm your only target." I said annoyed.

"That's cuz you get pissed off easily and it's hilarious."

"Come on Jack you'll nev- Hey the traffic light is red, stop the car." I said said noticing he wasn't slowing.

"Oh yeah it's red." He said and overtook it anyways.

"You can't do that!" I told him.

"Oh look I just did!" He said to me.

"That's against the law Jack! You have to wait until green light get back on." I told him

He laughed, "It's so cute the way you always want to do the right thing."

I rolled my eyes at him, "You're an idiot."

"Yeah, yeah.."

I gronned, "What time is it?" I asked worried about getting late.

"Huh, you know there's a clock on the car panel right in front of you right?" He told me.

"Did I ask you where the clock was?" I said to him mad.

"Woah, why so rude?" He asked.

"Is the effect you cause on me, just tell me what time is it already."

"7:55."

"Seven fifty five!? Jack speed up!" I yelled at him.

"Chill okay, the worst that can happen to us is lose our first class."

"You don't get it if I get late I'll ruin my perfect record." I told him.

"Good, you gotta stop being so worried about school and chill out a little bit." He said then smiled at me.

"Man, how I wish I had a gun right now."

"If you shot me you'd get late." He said grinning.

"Oh no, the gun would be for me, I can't stand being in the same place as you for more than ten minutes." I said.

"Okay first, you're starting to hurt my feelings, and second you spent the whole last week with me and for what remember you were really happy." He told me.

"Well, I think you're remembering wrongly cuz all I remember was we arguring everyday." I said to him.

"You're right." He said quietly.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I said you're right, I'm an asshole." I think he really got sad.

"Jack I didn't mean to-" I started to say but he cut me off.

"Yes you did, we arrived you better go or you'll be late." He said parking the car.

I looked at him but he didn't, so I said, "Thanks for the ride." and got out running to the class that was about to beggin. Did Jack really get sad? I'll talk to him later and apoligize.

* * *

I didn't see Jack the whole class not even in the hallways, but after school I saw a brunette guy in a black jacket walking off the school. Jack. So I ran at him.

"Jack!" I stopped him pulling his shoulder, he turned and looked at me saying nothing.

"Sorry, about this morning. I didn't mean to be so rude to you, it's just, that I get really pissed off when you start to-" I stopped talking when I saw him letting a little giggle. He is laughing? WHY is he laughing?!

"Ar-Are you laughing?" I asked confused. When I said that he bursted out laughing. "Jack! Why are you laughing?! I though you were mad at me!" I yelled trying to stopped his laugh attack.

He finally caught his breath, and sighed, "I'm laughing cuz you got all worried when you though I was mad at you." He told me.

I was confused, "Huh?"

"Let me explain, you say that you can't stand me but when you finally got a chance to get free of me, you were worried and tried to make up what you have done." He explainned,

"So, you weren't mad all this time?" I asked still confused.

"Please Kim, why would I? You ALWAYS curse me." Man I was mad, he tricked me! He made me look like a fool! Oh, he's gonna regret it cuz who is mad now it's me.

I looked at him with a furious face, and he grinned at me, that grin he always does when he knows that I'm pissed off, "You," I said poiting to him, "you are the worst! You're irritaring, annoying, childish and the biggest asshole in the world! And I'd rather spend a whole day with some murder than with you! And if you think that I'm gonna keep taking all these pranks you do with me in the good way, well my friend think again!"

He was still smiling at me, "You're done?" He asked.

"What?! You didn't hear I word that I said did you? You never does! Actu-" Yeah I was cut off, by Jack's lips crashing on mines he cupped my face with both of his hands and leaded my mouth to his shutting me up with a kiss. Why he always does that? He kissed me hard and I tried to get out of his grip didn't matter how great his kiss was, I was mad, I finally get to push his chest and get him away from me he was still grinning as always, grrr, idiot.

"Stop doing that!" I screamed and started to walk towards the street, "Do you wanna ride?" I heard him asking from behind me, "No!" I screamed not looking back, and I just kept walking. I can't believe this guy. I'm mean he annoys me then he kisses me then annoys me again then kisses me again and-AAAAHH! And I'm still going see him today cuz I have karate practice. Awesome.

**Jack's POV**

"What's up guys?" I said entering the dojo, they all gretted me but Kim, she looked at me rolled her eyes and headed to the changging room.

"Jack, what did you do?" Milton asked me.

"Nothing she's crazy." I told him.

"Jack, I know you long enough to not belive in that." He said seriously.

"Uh, I might have-hmm-kissed her... a couple of times."

"You kissed Kim? WOW! That's my man! Totally swag yo!" Jerry cherred.

"Jack, you're my idol." Eddie said putting a hand on my shoulder, I grinned at them.

"Huh, am I the only one here who thinks that Jack's attitude was wrong? Did she let you kiss her?" Milton asked

"NO, she didn't." We heard an angry voice behind us, it was Kim who came back from the girls bathroom.

"Huh, I still think that you let me kiss you at my home." I said smiling at her.

"Why was she at your home?" Eddie asked confused.

"Because of that stupid Family Project!" Kim yelled at him.

"Oh, sorry." Eddie said backing up.

"No I'm sorry Eddie, you don't deserve my anger," She told Eddie and looked at me, "but you do." She said with furious eyes and walked towards me I grinned at her. "Come on admit it, you loved my kisses."

"How many times will I have to say that you disgusts me?" She said.

"Pretty sure that's not true." I said and lift her chin.

"Yes, it is, you gross me out." She said harshily.

"Are you serious? Look at me, how can this," I said pointing to my face, "gross you out."

"Jack, the problem doesn't even is your appearance, your attitude, is totally nasty." She told me more calmed down.

"So you think I'm good looking?" I asked her smirking.

"Grrr, arguring with an idiot is the most frustrating thing ever!" She yelled annoyed.

"Hey, hey guys! What's the problem in here?!" Rudy asked coming out of his office. I pointed to Kim.

"Jack's birth is the problem!" Kim said annoyed.

"Come on you guys, stop these arguments right now and let's get to practice okay?" Rudy said to everybody. We responded him with some mumbled of 'okay' and sighs.

"OKAY?!" Rudy asked louder.

"Okay!" We all replied this time, and then started to practice.

**Kim's POV**

Me, Jerry, Eddie and Rudy were sitting on the mats watching Milton and Jack sparring. Milton is sooo losing it. When three guys in gi's entered the dojo, one of them was an adult on his 30's, the other one had blond curly hair and looked like 19 years old, and the last one had brown hair he was kinda cute, he looked like he had my age.

"What do you want Ty?" Rudy asked the adult one.

"I wanna know what these stupid Bobby Wasabi pamphlets were doing on my car again?" Ty said with disgust, I don't think he like us at all. Rudy started to argue with him. The cute guys rolled his eyes and walked towards us.

"Hey guys." He greeted us.

"Hey Brody, how is it going?" Eddie asked him, so his name is Brody huh, I like that.

He shooked his shoulders, "All good, it's just Ty again." he responded.

"What's up Jerry?" He said.

"What it do man?" Jerry asked standing up and giving him a bro-hug, Eddie and I stood up too, Brody then looked at me, "Hi." he said smiling at me.

"Hi." I smiled at him, okay he's really cute.

"You're new here?" He asked.

"Huh, Yeah," I stopped smiling cuz I thought that by this time I looked like an idiot, "I'm Kim."

"It's a honor to meet you Kim." He said and kissed my hand. Awwww, he's soo cute.

Then we heard something falling on the ground, and I snapped back at the mats where Jack and Milton were sparring.

**Jack's POV**

I was sparing with Milton and the Black Dragons came in the dojo, ugh, I hate those dudes. I kept sparring with him and just ingored whatever Ty had come for. In the middle of the sparring I saw Brody kissing Kim's hand. What the hell?! I got distracted and Milton flipped me.

"Ow!"

"Holly Chritmas Nuts! I think I just became a man!" Milton yelled.

Kim looked shocked at me when I was still o the ground, "Jack, are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine." I said harshily getting up.

"Dude! Milton just beat you down, what happened?!" Jerry asked surprised.

I looked angry at Jerry, "I got distracted." I told him, and looked at Brody who was beside Kim.

"Woah, Jack, didn't see that coming." Brody said smiling at me, you see we aren't friends but he kind of talk with the guys so I have to put up with him, but I'm pretty sure he knows I don't like him, and I'm a 100% sure that he doesn't like me either.

"What are you doing here Brody?" I asked harshily.

"Oh, Ty it's pissed off about pamphlets again." He said simply at me.

"Okay Guys, I solved the problem and Ty won't be annoying us anymore." Rudy said entering the dojo. He looked at Brody with look that said, 'Why are you still here?'

"Oh, I'm sorry sensei, I'm leaving." Brody told Rudy and started to walk, but then he stopped looked at Kim, and said, "See you later." She smiled and nodded and he smiled too, okay, I'm gonna break his face if he touches a strand of Kim's hair, I clinched my fists harder than I could.

"Get out Brody." I said harshily, he looked at me, then back at the guys and said, "Bye guys."

They good-bye Brody and then we continued with practice, man, Brody is gonna be a disturb.

* * *

We were at the Falafel Phil's after practice just talking and laughing.

"Dude, you slidded so fast that we could see you underwear's mark on the outfit!" Jerry said laughing at Milton and Kim made a grossed out face.

"I'm glad that I didn't live here back then, I'd never get this image out of my head." Kim said.

Everybody on the tabble nodded and made a grossed out face too.

"Tell me about it." Eddie said to Kim.

"Hey It's not my fault! Truman sabotaged me!" Milton said in defense. **(If you didn't get what they're talking about yet, just remeber the Dumming Dancing episode of the first season.)**

We laughed harder at Milton's face, "What are you laughing at Jack? At least I broke you record." Milton told me.

"As you said Truman sabotaged you so this didn't count." I told him finishing laughing.

"Gaah! I'm out of here you guys won't stop laughing at me." He said getting up mad.

"Hey Milton don't be mad! At least we managed to get the Saturn out of your ass!" Jerry screamed to the mad Milton leaving the Falafel Phil's and we laughed again.

"It was a three men work taking that off Milton's butt." I said, Jerry and Eddie nodded.

"How did the Saturn-" Kim started to say but then stopped, "You know what? Forget it, I don't wanna know." She said still grossed out and we giggled.

"Yo, Eddie, we have to go man, Joan will teach us how to rap remember?" Jerry told Eddie.

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot. See you guys later." Eddie said, and them leaved.

"Joan the security guard?" Kim asked me confused.

I nodded "Yup, she's really good at it."

"Oh, well, I'm gonna go too." Kim said getting up.

"Hey hey hey.." I stopped her pulling her hand. She looked at my hand on hers and then at me.

**Kim's POV**

His holding my hand, oh God, is getting hot in here or is it just me? Remember Kim, you're still mad at him.

"What?" I asked him.

"Sit down please." He told me.

"Jack say what you want already I-"

"Just sit Kim." He cut me off.

I looked at him annoyed, "You know I'm really starting to think that you see me as a dog." I said and sat.

He gigled and sighed, "Are you still angry at me?" He asked looking at me with those beautiful chocolate brown eyes, that makes me melt inside. Pay attetion Kim! He asked you a question, and you know the answer,it's 'Yes'! Say it! Tell him you're still angry!

"I-I.." I started to say and he nodded with his head to me keep going, "..No." _Damn you Kim!_ Sorry okay?! I just couldn't say 'Yes'! _You're too weak, he's gonna play you, don't fall for that!_ I'm not going to!

He sighed in relief, "Woah, that's a relief." He smiled.

"But Jack you have to stop this 'pick on Kim' hobby." I told him.

He grinned, here we go, "Kim, you gotta undertand that-" "Hey guys." Brody cut Jack off.

"Hi." I said smiling Jack looked at him shooting him with his eyes.

"Can I join you?" Brody asked.

"No!" Jack said annoyed.

"Jack! Of course you can." I told Brody smiling. Man, what's up with Jack, he just acts mad when Brody is around.

**Jack's POV**

Is she serious, she let a Black Dragon seat with us! He sat by Kim's side, and that made me angrier.

"So, what were you guys talking about?" Brody asked smiling. Sham.

"Actually, Kim was about to leave, right Kim?" I told him.

She looked at me confused and then nodded, "Oh yeah, I really have to go." She said getting up, "See you later Brody. Bye Jack."

"Bye." We said together then Brody smiled at me, "She's really nice isn't she? I heard she's really good at karate." He said.

"Listen Brody, stay away from Kim. You're not going to do with her the same you did with Mika." I told him.

He laughed a little, "The thing is Jack, Kim trusts me and the guys do too." There's the evil Brody finally showed up.

I laughed at him, "Who do you think she's gonna believe? Her friend, or you a guy who she just met?"

"What friend Jack? For what I heard Kim can't stand you." He said smiling, "And if you excuses me she went in that direction." He said getting up.

I looked angry at him, he said "See you later, " he paused and smiled, "Jack."

**Brody's POV**

I waked out of Falafel Phil's and saw Kim, sitting with Eddie, Jerry and Joan by the foutain. I know what to do.

**Kim's POV**

I saw Brody, passing by me and the guys by the foutain, but he didn't see me.

"Hey Brody!" I stopped him getting up and walking towards him.

"Oh, hey Kim, I thought you had to go somewhere." He said.

"Yeah, I gave up... Look, sorry about Jack's attitude okay? I don't know what's up with him." I apolized with Brody.

"Yeah, it's okay, but I shoudn't be talking to you, sorry." What did he say now? He started to walk away but I stopped him.

"Wait, why not? Just cuz you're a Black Dragon?" I asked him.

"No, this isn't the problem. But it feels like Jack doesn't like that I talk to you and I don't want to get problems with you guys so..."

"No Brody wait, did Jack tell you to not talk to me?" I asked him, this couldn't be could it?

"Huh, actually the words he used was, 'Stay away from Kim.'" He told me.

"What? He doesn't even have the right to say that! He doesn't own me!" I can't believe this, he can't tell who should I talk to, I'm not his girlfriend or nothing like that!

"Well he did, see you around, or not." He said with sad eyes and walked away. Oh, Jack is in a big trouble! How could he? He can't tell people to stay away from me! I went home angry and mad and furious and-Grr, Jack's is the worst, I barely forgave him and he makes me mad again! That asshole! My mom knocked my door.

"Come in." I said with my head sunk in the pillow.

"Sweetie? You felling better now?" My mom asked me.

"Mom, I was never sick. I'm just mad and needed some time alone." I told her.

"I know, but you're calmed down now?" She asked.

"Yeah mom, I am." I said and sat up.

"Good cuz I have a surprise for you." She said smiling.

I smiled at her, "Really, what is it?"

"Huh-huh, first you'll tell me what's making you mad." She asked me.

"Ugh, It's Jack he's always-" I stopped talking "You know what? I'm gonna fix this right now." I said getting up, "I'll be back in 10." I said and kissed her cheek.

I got out of my house and headed to Jack's house. Millie openned the door.

"Hey Millie, is Jack home?" I asked her.

"Hi Kimmy, yes he's upstairs." She told me, okay I don't like the nickname 'Kimmy' but she's too cute.

"Can I come in?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Thanks." I smiled at her and got upstairs. I knocked Jack's door and got in.

"You know, knocking while you open my door kinda defeats the popurse of knocking." He said getting up from his bed.

"Who the hell you think you are?!" I asked him, just to see his face made me mad again.

"Woah, woah, calm down there. Why are you angry? I thought we were good." He said making a defence gesture with his hands.

**Jack's POV**

"Did, you tell Brody to stay away from me?!" She asked angrily. Shit.

"Whaaaat?" I asked.

"Don't deny it, he told me!" She said.

"Well if he told you that, obviously he didn't obey me." I got his game, he wants to put Kim against me.

"Jack!"

"What?!"

"Oh My God, you're unbelievable." She said more chilled.

"What did I do that was so bad?" I asked her.

"Jack, I just forgave you and you go and practically decides who can I hang out with or not." She explained.

"Kim you don't get it." I told her.

"Then explain me!" She yelled, alright she's angry again.

"Okay, but first chill out." I told her.

"I am chill!" She said still angry.

"No, you're not. Come here," I pulled her towards my bed, "sit down." She did.

"Alright, I'm chill. Now tell me what's wrong with Brody." She asked.

"Fine, Kim, you weren't the first girl to join the dojo." I told her.

"I wasn't?" She asked confused.

"No, before you move here a girl named Mika was part of the dojo, she was really good actually." I told her.

"Was she... I don't know... Better than me?" She asked hesitating.

I laughed at her insecurity, "No Kim, look, Brody cheated her, at that time we were about to compete on a tournament, so he made her join the Black Dragons cuz she was one of the our best students."

"So, she was the one who cheated on you guys." Kim said.

"Kinda, but after the tournament ended the Dragons kicked her out of their dojo." I told her.

"Oh, so they didn't really want her." She said realizing.

"Exactly, they just wanted to impair us, and they sended Brody to do this." I explained her.

"But, if was Brody who did this why are the guys still friends with him?" She asked me.

"Mika tried to apoligize with us, but just me and Milton believed her. Jerry was hurt cuz he kinda of had a crush on her and Rudy forbided her from coming back to our dojo he and Eddie didn't believe her either." I explained her.

"Poor girl, where's this girl Mika now?" She asked.

"She's Phil's niece, he told us she got back to her parents country I don't how is it called, it's a really strange name." I told her.

"I don't know Jack that's a really weird story, I don't know if I can belive it."

"You HAVE to believe it," I told her and cupping her face with both of my hands, "please Kim belive it, he'll try to fool you too." I told her.

**Kim's POV**

This whole story is really awkward, how can I trust that?

"How will I know you're not lying Jack? This girl doesn't even is here to confirm this whole story." I asked him.

"Kim, I can be a lot of things but I'm not a liar." He told me looking deeply in my eyes still with his hands cuppping my face, something was telling me he was saying the truth. He didn't break the glance his eyes was sending me till he look at my lips then at me again, he leaned in with his head and then I realized he was going to kiss me, as much as I wanted his kiss I couldn't let that happen, he was going to play me and I don't want that. He closed his eyes and when he was about to touch his lips on mines I stopped him.

"Jack," he openned his eyes, "don't- don't do it." I told him.

"What?" He whispered looking at my lips.

"Don't kiss me." I said.

He let go of my face, "Sorry." he said.

"Look, I'll think about it. Okay?" I told him and got up of his bed.

"Fine." He said and got up too.

"See you tomorrow." I said and started to walk towards his door to get out.

"Kim?" He said and I turned around, "Will you give me at least a hug?" He asked smiling and opening his arms at me, I just couldn't resist that, I walked towards him and gave him a tight hug, his arms around my waist just felt right, like I was meant to be there. Let him go was like a struggle. I pulled out and looked up at him but his hands was still on my waist, "I-I'll go now." I said and walked fast out of his room. Woah, just woah. Okay, It's official, I, Kim Crawford, am falling for Jack Brewer. I hate myself.

I got off Jack's house and called Julie.

_Hello?_

**_I need help, now!_**

_Okay Kim? Calm down and tell me what's wrong?_

**_Can I come over? _**

_Sure._

**_Alright see you in a bit._**

_Kay, bye._

I got in my house again to tell my mom I was going to Julie's.

"Kim, where did you go?" My mom asked me.

"I was at Jack's, I need to go to Julie's house would you please drive me there?" I asked her looking.

"Actually, I need to show you something." She told me.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Just come with me." She said and leaded me shutting my eyes. "Alright, open it." She said excited.  
I openned my eyes, and I couldn't believe what I was seeing, there was a silver 'New Beetle' **(It's a really cute car that I just love it, google it hehe)** "Mom! This is for me?" I asked.

"Yeah, I know it's not that much but-" She started but I cut her off, "Are you kidding me?! This is awesome!"

She smiled, "I'm glad you like it."

"Oh, Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I screame excited hugging her.

"That's okay, but Kim look at me." She said with serious voice. "You'll have to promise me, that you'll be careful and responsible."

"I promise!" I said excited.

"And you're not allowed to drive until you get the drive license. I'm serious Kim." She told me.

"Okay mom, I know the law." I said.

"Good," she said and kissed my forehead, "So, where did want to go again?"

"Oh yeah, can I sleep over at Julie's tonight?"

"Sure, I'll drive you there."

* * *

**Still Kim's POV (at Julie's house)**

I was sitting on Julie's bed already in my pj's, telling her the whole Brody story. But I think she already knew it cuz when I finished telling her, she didn't even think before respond me.

"Yeah, Jack's telling the truth." She said really sure.

"Wait, how- how do you know that?" I asked her confused.

She laughed, "Kim, did you forget Milton is my boyfriend? He told me this whole story before."

"And you believe that Brody is a bad person?" I asked her.

"I believe in what Milton told me, and plus Kim, Jack never lied. I don't think he's lying about this." She told me, I think a little grin showed up on my lips at this moment.

"So, Jack was really trying to protect me." I said, but at this time a big smile flashed on my face.

Julie smiled at me, "Aaww, I think somebody loves Jack."

"What? Don't be silly Jullie, I don't like Jack." I said denying it.

"Then tell me Kim, look in my eyes and tell me you don't have feelings for Jack." She threatened me.

"Okay, clearly I have feelings for him," she smiled, "but they don't mean love." Her smile fadded.

"Grrr, come on Kim! I'm your friend, you can tell me. I won't tell anybody." She said, man how she's persistent.

"Alright, look, I do. I have a little thing for him. But just this little." I said gesturing the little with my fingers.  
Julie smiled from ear to ear, great, now she knows.

**OKAY, I'LL STOP BY HERE :))**

**PLEEEASE RIVIEW GUYS, IT'S REALLY IMPORTANT TO ME YOU REVIEWS I READ ****ALL**** OF THEM**

**THANKS YOU ALL WHO REVIEWED :D**

**I'LL RESPOND SOME OF THE REVIWES:**

**JackNKim4ever- **THANKS OF THE IDEA :)) I KINDA PUT I LITTLE OF JEALOUSY IN THIS CHAPTER, AND I DON'T DON'T LIKE TO SEE KIM JEALOUS EITHER BUT I THINK SHE'LL HAVE TO BE SOMETIMES RIGHT?

**michelle-** THANKS :D :D

**Guest- **WOAH, I LIKE THAT ONE, I'LL TRY TO PUT THIS :)))

**Pebbles- **DONE ;D

**AllisseLove - **HAHAHA YOU'RE AWESOME, XOXO

**autumn1999- **THEY KISSED IN THIS ONE ;)

**woahhh11 - **JUST DID :D HOPE YOU LIKED IT

**SEE YOU GUYS NEXT CHAPTER ;)**

**JADE OUT :P**


End file.
